Naruto Path to a new world
by Shinatouzumaki
Summary: The Uzumaki clan brought to annihilation. sacrifices made love and life crushed by the very thing inside him. the fate of the Uzumaki clan rests on one blond boy. Will he succeed in reviving his clan or will the fox lead him to darkness, despair and heartache. An experimentation ravages the lands with its horrors. Could be a NarutoXHinata and some other pairings. M rated to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blood vow I WILL PROTECT HIM!

A boy stood on what was left of the leaf village wall. He had spiky red hair like his mother in it were several blond streaks like his father. He was wearing long black pants along with a blue shirt over the top was a Jonin jacket he pulled out his trench knives he looked across into the forest he could see the fox it was shrinking he dashed over as quickly as he could thinking, "Mum dad Brother please be alright." He arrived at a clearing to see the third Hokage along with a few ANBU past them was an alter where his blond haired brother was lying on crying as his parents stood above him tears running down their face as a claw of the fox was sticking right through them stopping inches away from Naruto.

The boy screamed, "MOTHER FATHER!" causing the Hokage to turn around as two ANBU closed on him to move him away only for him to move his trench knives sending a small blade of wind out knocking them away as he dived forwards the barrier that stopped the Hokage from getting close was clearly gone now.

Minato spoke, "Hello son meet your baby brother Naruto."

Kushina joked, "So how's life?"

The boy fell to his knees sobbing at their feet only for Minato to speak, "Arashi please look after Naruto protect him from the dangers he may face." Kushina snapped, "But don't baby him let him learn and grow on his own." Arashi continued to cry but he couldn't help grin at what Kushina said he looked at his parents. He slammed one of his trench Knives into his other hand and vowed, "I swear on this wound that I will protect him and teach him all I know I will stop your enemies dad from harming him I will make sure he is happy and has a good life."

Minato and Kushina smiled as the fox finely vanished as the two said+, "We Love you both of you never forget that."

The two fell to the ground dead as Arashi staggered up he composed himself as he put away his trench knives he walked over and picked up his brother who looked at him he whispered, "Its ok… Naruto its.. ok." His brother smiled and clung closer to him as he drifted to sleep.

The third Hokage arrived next to Arashi and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder only for Arashi to ask, "What now?"

The third sighed answering, "We need you and Naruto to come to the emergency meeting that starts in ten minutes."

Arashi spoke, "Lord Hokage I would like a normal apartment for the two of us my fathers estate will be kept secret till Naruto reaches Chunin." The Hokage nodded as the group vanished arriving at the entrance of the council chambers. Arashi still holding Naruto and the Hokage walked in to see all the members there.

Danzo asked, "Where is the fourth Hokage?"

The third Hokage answered, "He died along with his wife sealing away the fox into their new son Naruto Uzumaki."

Arashi nodded showing the council the baby in his arms. He walked over and sat down as the third took his rightful seat. Arashi rested Naruto on the bench that was in front of him he couldn't help smile looking at his baby brother sleeping peacefully.

The third Hokage spoke, "I will be taking my position back for now and we can start on the repairs."

A pink haired woman known by the name Sakira spoke, "What of the…" she directed to the sleeping Naruto

The Third spoke, "He will live with his brother…. And from this day anyone who speaks of Naruto and the fox's connection will be killed same with who his parents are."

Suddenly a fat civilian council member stood up shouting, "THE DEMON SHOULD BE Killed! Before it breaks free of its vessel." Arashi stood up pulling his trench knives he roared, "NOBODY WILL HURT HIM!"

Another Civilian council member spoke, "Stand down boy this child is not your brother he is a demon in a weakened form."

Arashi moved his trench knives sending a sharp blade of wind into the second civilian council member's arm before roaring, "ANYONE else want to try this time I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Saratobi Snapped, "ARASHI!" only for the boy to spin around snarling, "WHAT!"

Saratobi sighed knowing that he was upset over his parents and it would be best not to agitate him anymore or Kushina's famous temper would emerge. The fat civilian that first spoke, "Kill the Demon before it can kill us." Arashi moved his Trench knives towards the man only for an ANBU member to create a small earth wall blocking the attack.

Arashi snarled, "I WILL FUCKING KILL ANYONE WHO TRIES to take my BROTHERS FUCKING LIFE and YOU fuck wits better shove that into the tiny one brain cell you FUCKING call a brain!"

Danzo suggested, "We should enlist him in my special training program."

Arashi spun around now looking at the old man he roared, "OVER MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!"

Saratobi sighed thinking, "This is why we don't let him be the meeting room guard he has such a temper it can match Kushina's" Suddenly Jiriaya arrived only for the third to think, "This is either going to get worse or better."

Arashi lunged over grabbing the sage pulling his knives to the man's neck he said, "Where were you… you were like a father to him where were you!... and if you say research I will use a wind blade to cut your FUCKING PRIVATES OFF." By now Naruto was crying again causing Arashi to immediately calm down as he jumped over and started to rock Naruto to sleep. As Jiriaya cringed at the threat he walked over and looked at Naruto Arashi whispered, "Do you want to hold him you are his god father after all?" Jiriaya nodded as he held out his hands Arashi handed Naruto over to him and walked around the white haired man he looked around.

Arashi spoke calmly letting as he let of a steady flow of Killing intent off he spoke, "I want to know now who here will respect the fourth's wish and treat him at least like a normal Human being." He watched as nearly all of the clan heads except for Tsume Inuzuka and Fugaku Uchiha. Arashi spoke with an air of calmness, "If I find out anyone who doesn't like him is involved with any ill actions towards Naruto." He paused as he grinned sadistically, "I will use my wind blades to castrate you youngest child and I will not kill but put them very close to that feeling of death. And that's just one of the many things I can do."

Tsume snarled, "You can't do that!"

Arashi asked, "Why not?" letting his KI rise keeping the Civilians in their seat and quiet. As Tsume answered, "Because you're a ninja of the village." Shikaku Naara interrupted, "So Arashi your going to go off active duty so you get more free rain around the village."

Arashi smiled again speaking, "Correct."

Shikaku continued, "So you will be allowed to hurt civilians if they hurt your brother. Same for clan members I see but what about funds?"

Arashi answered, "I will seal off the Namazaki estate me and Naruto will live in an apartment and the money I have in my accounts along with at least 10% of the Namazaki funds I will be able to live modestly without going on missions."

Danzo thought, "So he will effectively be looking after Naruto 24/7."

Sakira mused, "Dam getting to that demon will be a lot harder with him keeping watch."

Arashi spoke, "And I assume ANBU Crow, dog, weasel and cat will be helping me." He paused he asked with a humorous grin he looked at Hiashi who was keeping his emotionless face stone set he asked, "Hiashi can Hanna help me cause I don't know how to look after a baby and she is really nice to me and no doubt she won't hold anything against Naruto?"

Sakira snapped, "Get one of the Nurses at the hospital to help it."

Arashi taunted, "I would but I find that they are all to easy to manipulate into hurting him and I don't want to take the risk. I am sure Hanna will help after all she is my Sensei so I naturally trust her the most out of everyone here…. No offence."

Jiriaya still holding Naruto joked, "That hurts brat." Arashi turned around and spoke, "Well you did it to yourself taking me to one of those places. Kushina bet you like a drum along with Minato."

Hiashi hid his smirk at the comment and answered, "I am sure she can help but when Hinata comes you might have to find someone else just for a little while."

Arashi nodded as he looked outside to see the sun finally rising Naruto yawned as he cuddled up to Jiriaya. Arashi spoke, "I'm going to my apartment now it will be enough for me and Naruto I'm tired."

Sakira snapped, "This meeting isn't over!"

The third Hokage spoke, "Arashi you two can go home we will take care of the reast… just try not to do to much damage when hell breaks loose."

Arashi joked, "I can't promise that." The Hokage nodded as Arashi took Naruto away from Jiriaya and walked to the doors he turned around looking at Hiashi, "Hanna won't mind if I go over now right?"

Hiashi nodded giving Arashi the all clear as he turned around again and walked off. He slowly walked through the village he walked towards the Hyuga estate only to pause when he felt to him a very amusing amount of Killing intent but it was enough to wake up Naruto which caused him to growl as he tried to rock him back to sleep as he looked up to see a small mas of civilians that were holding household weapons.

One man spoke, "Give us the boy and live brat."

Arashi mused, "I left my head band in the meeting room this will be troublesome." He held Naruto with one arm and pulled out a trench knife." Only for a woman to yell, "Leave my student alone!" Arashi looked past the crowed to see his sensei Hanna surrounded by ten Hyuga members. The Civilians realized they were now out matched and there was no way they would be able to hurt the boy now. They quickly left as Arashi smiled.

Hanna spoke, "So this is your… adopted brother Arashi?" Arashi smiled she was doing that to protect Naruto like he was when he was little." Arashi nodded and asked, "I was hoping you would help me feed him since I don't know or contain the human parts to do a good job of looking after him."

Hanna laughed as Arashi smirked at his own joke she said, "Sure I was actually coming to get you and see if you needed anything."

Arashi reminded her, "You're not meant to use Chakra Hanna."

Hanna retorted, "It wasn't me it was the branch members who did it for me."

Arashi smiled as the group walked together towards the Hyuga estate.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter Review if you wish**

Minato sighed as he spoke, "Arashi your act like your mother so much."

Kushina pouted as she asked, "Are you saying that's a bad thing?"

Arashi paled and said, "No I am not saying that."

Kushina grinned and said, "Lets play a game how to kill Hidan."

Arashi smiled as they looked at a cage with Hidan inside below was a massive tank of water Minato threw his Kunai cutting the rope holding the cage letting it fall into the water. Kushina started the timer.

An hour later Minato lowered a rope with a hook at the end pulling up Hidan only to see him still breating.

Kushina swore, "Dam it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hinata arrives.

Arashi smiled it had been two months with no problems he had sealed off the Namazaki estate and he had an apartment that was only a few seconds away from the Hyuga estate. He looked out the window to see the sun rise up he closed his eyes trying to get some more sleep only to hear Naruto crying. He slowly got up off his bed as he walked out of his room into the corridor he opened Naruto's Door and walked In smiling as he picked Naruto up and cuddled him causing him to quieten down as Arashi sniffed the air he Joked, "So looks like someone is all empty now." He walked out of the room holding Naruto he walked into the bathroom and placed Naruto on the bench he started to laugh as Arashi walked over picking up a clean diaper he walked back over now Naruto was laughing wildly causing Arashi to smile as he undid the diapers around his brother's waist he pulled it off. Looking at the poo he smirked only for Naruto to laugh louder only for Arashi to realise what was about to happen but it was to late as Naruto let of a small stream of Urine that went flying into his face. Arashi shook his head as he grabbed a towel as Naruto laughed.

Arashi joked, "Yes do it to me don't do it to Hanna." He paused as he looked to the side to see his best friend in ANBU uniform with his mask down smirking as he spoke, "Wish I had the Sharingon active for that one."

Arashi said, "Funny Itachi bet Sasuke has pissed on your face to."

Itachi retorted, "Nope I don't change him though I think he did it to dad once or twice. Ha Mum said I even did it to him when I was little."

Arashi smiled as he lifted Naruto out of his old diaper and wiped his lower areas down with baby wipes he then placed him in his new diapers as Naruto smiled at the two. Itachi spoke, "So what you going to do today."

Arashi grinned and said, "I think we will go shopping Hanna sensei said she is sure Hinata will come today so I think I will get them both a present."

Itachi said, "Any chance to wind up shop owners eh."

Arashi smiled as he finished putting the new diaper on Naruto and lifted him as he Naruto reached out grabbing Arashi's nose causing Itachi to laugh as Arashi said, "How can people be mean to you Naruto your so cute."

Itachi taunted, "wow I didn't know you were a girl Arashi I thought we were friends."

Arashi smiled taunting back, "Why is it turning the Homo on."

Itachi snapped, "says the one who doesn't have a girlfriend."

Arashi spoke, "Actually I did have one a few weeks after Naruto was born it only lasted two days since she tried to suffocate Naruto while I was asleep… silly girl she didn't realise one of the toys was actually one of my summons hiding in there while I slept her face is now permanently scared along with her arms."

Itachi asked, "Fox?" Arashi nodded and said, "The toad helped too didn't do as much damage but I know it hurt. When she came to in hospital I dumped her the second she was awake and left."

Itachi joked, "And here they call some of the Uchiha and Hyuga heartless."

Arashi smiled as Naruto finely let go of his noise he walked out of the room and into Naruto's with Itachi behind him.

Itachi spoke, "Looks like the toad is gone now where is the fox." He felt something soft at his leg to see the small one tailed fox he bent down and patted it Itachi stopped just before it vanished in a small puff of clouds. Arashi put Naruto down in his cot before grabbing some clothing and started to dress him.

Arashi asked, "So how is the whole Uchiha thing going?"

Itachi's face darkened as he spoke, 'Shisui and me are just spying on the Uchiha for the Hokage at the moment while peace talks are being made."

Arashi nodded and said, "Don't worry I am sure it will be sorted out. So how is you and your girlfriend going?"

Itachi looked outside hiding his blush and said, "She is good she said she likes seeing Naruto and will help out if Hanna can't."

Arashi smiled as Naruto started to cry again he said, "I guess we will go over to the Hyuga estate now and get some food for little Naruto's empty belly." Arashi grabbed Naruto and held him closely and vanished with Itachi the two arrived at the Hyuga estate main gate the three went through to the main house and entered to see Hanna sitting on the couch in the main room as four branch members brought in large platters of food containing Cinnamon rolls and strawberries with chocolate dipping sauce. Arashi couldn't help but laugh at all the branch members face.

Arashi taunted, "Boy she has you all whipped."

Hiashi snapped, "Careful boy."

Hanna said, "Relax Hiashi its true anyway." Hanna smiled looking at Arashi asking, "Does Naruto need a feed?" Arashi nodded he walked over and handed Naruto to Hanna she moved him around and started to let him feed.

Hanna spoke, "In a few weeks he will be old enough to bottle feed." Arashi smiled retorting, "I know I just don't want to take the risk of someone poisoning the powder or milk harming him I just don't want to take that risk."

Hanna smiled as she moved Naruto away handing him over to Arashi as her other hand moved covering up her bosom she spoke, "I understand just give me a few weeks first just me and Hinata. You do know someone else who can feed him right?"

Arashi taunted, "You sound like I forgot." Itachi quickly jeered, "He did my girlfriend said she would do it happily."

Arashi smiled as Naruto snuggled up to him and started to go to sleep. Arashi spoke, "As much fun as it would be to see you eat all of that food I have some shopping to do let me know when she comes and I will come by with Naruto."

Hanna smiled as she handed over Naruto and winced Arashi moved grabbing Naruto quickly asking, "Are you ok?" Hanna smiled looking at him as the four branch members ran towards her as she spoke, "its fine Arashi its just contractions I will send for you when Hinata finely comes out."

Arashi chuckled and joked, "Hope you don't crush Hiashi's hand to much Hyuga seem to find there hands and eyes important parts."

Hanna laughed as Arashi holding Naruto walked away Itachi followed them out of the estate and walked towards the town the three walked inside a small weapon shop to see a baby sitting on the counter looking at her father.

Arashi smiled and asked, "So is my shipment here yet… and how is Tenten."

The man spoke, "Tenten is good she seems to really like the shop." He moved under the desk grabbing the scroll below and handing it to Arashi as Tenten stretched her hand out over the counter trying to grab a hold of Arashi's arm it was clear she wanted to look at Arashi smiled moving his arm so she could have a look at Naruto both of them started to giggle and smile.

Arashi said, "Sorry Tenten but I have to go do some more shopping I'll come back and let you play with Naruto." Tenten smiled at Arashi as he stepped away and walked out of the shop he went down the road glaring at several villagers who glared at Naruto who yawned nestling up to Arashi. Who Suddenly stepped to the side as an empty beer bottle was thrown Itachi moved over grabbing the Civilian and restraining him as he shouted, "That Demon should be Killed before he has another chance." Before Itachi could move him away Arashi moved his other hand into his weapons pouch and tossed a Kunai with wind chakra into the man's leg who screamed in pain Arashi unleashed his own KI and snapped, "This Baby in my arms is my brother not a demon you fuck wits."

The KI increased as three more ANBU arrived in the area one member who was wearing a cat mask spoke, "Arashi please calm down." Arashi snarled back, "Look at them there scared of my killing intent and still don't leave me alone. So no I will not calm down." Arashi walked forwards as he lowered his KI causing the ANBU to relax slightly only for them to dash forwards as Arashi lobbied another Kunai into the civilian who started it's leg next to the other one. Arashi let his KI disappear and spoke, "Anyone who comes at me and my brother with the intent to hurt us I will do what I did to that man and more." He walked down the street and into another shop he placed Naruto in the trolley as he walked down the aisle people would slip a glance at him still a bit scared from what he did in the street. He grabbed several items off the shelves. Placing them in the trolley he walked to the cash register and placed them only for the staff member to snap, "Just take them and leave."

Arashi sighed and spoke, "No I will not have that I will pay for it wouldn't be fair to the others."

Arashi moved his hand to his weapons pouch causing a few people to whimper only for him to pull out a small roll of notes he placed it on the counter. Smiling he grabbed Naruto lifting him out of the trolley while his other hand pulled out a scroll smiling he sealed all the contents into the single scroll. He left the store to see people were still standing slightly frozen as he walked around stopping at another shop the village was now back to normal as he walked in grabbing two small presents he grinned and left paying only for a Hyuga branch member to run up to him. The person said, "Hanna has gone to the Hospital she sent me to tell you."

Arashi smiled retorting, "Thank you I will get on it right away." Arashi grinned as he speed off towards the hospital while Naruto couldn't help but laugh causing Arashi to join in as they closed in on the hospital.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Minato greeted, "Welcome to another segment of killing Hidan readers were all for suggestions."

Kushina asked, "Today our special guest is none other than Madara Uchiha so what method do you have of killing him?"

Madara smiled as Hidan stood in a clearing as two meteorites fell from the sky hitting the man. Soon the smoke cleared to show Hidan staggering up.

Madara snapped, "DIE!" only to be restrained by Minato who retorted, "One attempt per chapter."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hyuga troubles

A/N time skip five years

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he woke up he slowly got up and noticed a small fox was on his bed curled up by his feet, causing him to grin as he moved his hand and patted the fox causing it to stir smiling at Naruto as Arashi called out, "Naruto breakfast!" Naruto climbed out of bed and slowly got dressed putting on a pair of black pants and an orange T shirt he left his room and walked down to the kitchen to see Arashi cooking bacon and toast.

Arashi smiled as he put a plate of food on the table Naruto walked over and started to eat. Arashi smiled putting his own plate down and sat next to Naruto who smiled as he ate he asked, "Arashi what are we going to do today?"

Arashi smiled and said, "Were going to visit Hinata and Hanna we might go to the park afterwards with them."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanna

Hanna smiled as Hinata walked into the dining room wearing black pants and a T shirt she looked at Hanna who smiled and said, "Hinata how would you like to visit your uncle Shinato and his girlfriend Sophia?" Hinata smiled as she sat down showing Hanna that she wanted to do that while Hanna mused, "It seems that night on her third birthday is still having effects…. Hiashi is still tense not as much as he was but its still hard on them both…. Shinato he was…."

_Flashback_

Hanna looked at Shinato who had black spiky hair and pale white eyes he had no cage bird seal he wearing the Hyuga white robe with the crest he looked angry as the third Hokage spoke, "The land of lightning are completely ignoring the kidnapping attempt and want The Hyuga clan head's head as compensation for their Jonin."

Hiashi said, "And if we don't I guess war would break out…. I guess I'll…"

Shinato snapped, "I'll go if they want war take it to me I will melt every one of those shitheads if they want the eyes they will have to kill me first!"

Hanna spoke, "Brother please don't."

Shinato roared, "They kidnap your daughter my niece they would of raped her to get more copies of the eyes I want to make them PAY!"

Hanna retorted, "No brother I want Hinata to have a loving uncle such as you."

Hiashi spoke coldly, "Very well I'll go I will hand myself to the land of lightning."

Shinato snarled, "NO! I WILL let me go I will take their cocky heads down a few pegs before I die!"

Hizashi spoke, "Shinato they know how dangerous you are they will make sure your very much dead before they drop there guard… since you still hold the title of the Volcano's eyes Hiashi you don't have to go that will be giving them what they want I will go they will never know the difference."

Shinato snapped, "NO neither of you will move I will do it and I'll." Shinato was stopped as Hanna moved her hand she whispered, "Please let Hiashi and the heads handle it brother… please for them."

Shinato froze realizing the hidden meaning he nodded and said, "Ok I'll leave it to them."

Hanna let a tear roll down and whispering, "Thank you." The two turned around to see HIzashi striking Hiashi Hizashi spoke, "Let me do this please as a brother and a free bird.

_Flashback end_

Hanna smiled as she noticed Hinata had finished her breakfast as a branch member walked in and said, "Lady Hanna you brother Shinato is here."

Hanna smiled as she stood up and with Hinata walked to the door she opened it walking out along the hallway with Hinata behind her holding her hand she came to the main doors opening them to see Shinato and his girlfriend Sophia. Shinato was wearing the normal Hyuga robes his spiky black hair standing out most about him as he matched Hanna's height next to him was Sophia she had red eyes and pale skin that matched the Hyuga she her hair was light blue and went just past her shoulders she was wearing a Hyuga robe like Shinato but it was obvious she had modified it to show a little bit of her cleavage. Hanna mused, "Sophia why must you wear the Hyuga robes like that…. Eh who cares she can handle herself in a fight I have seen those two spar."

Sophia bent down and looked at Hinata asking, "How are you today?"

Hinata looked at Sophia and stuttered, "I,,, I'm… ok… Sophia."

Sophia smiled she moved her hand and placed it on Hinata's head she whispered, "that's good."

Arashi shouted, "HELLO!"

Hanna sighed looking past her brother to see Arashi holding Naruto's hand as the two walked through the house to the back to see a massive garden and some small sparing areas. The group walked over to a small grassy area and sat down as two branch members walked over bringing a two big baskets of food. The branch members placed the baskets down and left as Naruto tried to get to the buckets only for Sophia to stop him she smiled and said, "How about you play with Hinata while us grownups talk for a while kiddo." Naruto nodded and stepped away he looked at Hinata who hid behind Hanna while sporting a small blush causing the others to laugh.

Hanna spoke, "Its ok Hinata go play we know you want to."

Arashi grinned pulling out a scroll opening it he made a small red ball appear he handed it over to Hinata who was surprised at Arashi's little trick. Hinata smiled softly and walked a little bit away from the adults the two started to pass the ball to each other.

Hanna smiled looking at the other adults she spoke, "Hinata seems to like Naruto a lot."

Sophia coed, "Did you see her blushing hahaha that was cute."

Shinato spoke, "She still is very shy but it's a different shy around him Arashi you better have that talk with Naruto."

Arashi snapped, "HES five!"

Shinato taunted, "Never know he might be an early bloomer." Causing Hanna and Sophia to laugh as Arashi growled, "Shut it Volcano eyes."

Shinato taunted back, "make me leaf shredder."

Sophia spoke, "Boys!"

Shinato stopped still grinning while Hanna was smirking as Arashi taunted, "Whipped much Shinato."

Hanna rolled her eyes chuckling as Sophia sighed Shinato moved over and put Arashi in a head lock with a grin he asked, "What was that leaf blower?"

Arashi moved his knee into Shinato's back causing him to smirk putting the head lock on even tighter Arashi smiled making a few hand signs and slammed his knee again into Shinato's back this time with wind chakra behind only for the man to let go and dodge the attack.

The two smirked and burst out laughing as Hanna suggested, "How about we eat now?" Arashi smiled and shouted, "Hinata Naruto time to eat."

The two kids ran over Hanna frowned she stood up and dashed in front of Naruto as two branch members lunged forward hitting her in the chest Shinato lunged forward grabbing the branch members by the neck and threw them into the estate wall as Sophia caught Hanna and started to heal her Arashi ran over and started to use his healing jutsu as Hinata screamed, "MUMMY!" tears pouring down her face she ran over and grabbed Hanna who smiled weakly. In the distance the sound of Shinato beating the living daylights out of the branch members could be heard. Naruto ran over to Hanna looked at moth kids who were crying.

Hiashi came out the back door his eyes opened even more at what happened he ran over to his wife Byakugan activated he spoke, "We need to get her to the hospital."

Shinato roared, "YOU!" Hiashi looked over to see Shinato standing above to motionless branch members he realized Hanna's brother had his dojutsu active and was glaring directly at the estate as he made a massive fire ball and sent it crashing forwards. Sophia moved creating a water dragon stopping the fire ball from burning the estate.

Sophia ordered, "Hiashi Arashi take Hanna to the hospital I'll calm Mr. Temper matching a volcano over here."

Hiashi nodded as the two lifted Hanna up carefully and headed towards the hospital with Hinata and Naruto following closely

0-0-0-0-0-0

Shinato

Shinato charged towards the estate only for Sophia to stand in the way she spoke, "Shinato you need to calm down!"

Shinato snarled, "After I fry the little main family elders head!"

Shinato moved around Sophia he smashed through a wall and found the man he was looking for in a stone cage. Sophia came behind him as Shinato made a few hand signs the stone turned bright red causing the man to scream in pain as he was being burnt by the cage as it shrunk. Sophia grabbed Shinato around the neck hugging him causing him to stop the jutsu Sophia whispered, "We need to go see Hanna right away…. If you calm down I'll let you have some fun tonight."

Shinato said, "Fine but he stays in his cage."

Sophia nodded as Shinato and herself left the estate and ran through town.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanna

Hanna lay on the hospital bed panting as the nurse spoke, "We will have to put you into labor now Hanna your body can't handle the stress of both you and the baby."

Hanna gasped, "But Hanabi isn't due for another two weeks."

The nurse spoke, "The attack hit your heart and you being pregnant its to much for your body…. The baby will be perfectly fine I promise."

Hiashi spoke, "Hanna…."

Hanna retorted, "Fine lets do it."

The nurse nodded and said, "Push!"

Hanna did that pushing as hard as she could.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he sat in the waiting room Arashi was looking at the door while Hinata sat on the chairs staring at the floor. Naruto stood up and said, "Hinata I'm just going toilet ok I'll be right back." Hinata nodded blushing lightly Naruto smiled causing Hinata to smile softly as he walked out of the room and down the corridor to find the bathroom he opened the door only to be grabbed from behind as a hand went over his mouth stopping him from screaming he felt someone slam him into the wall causing him to loose conscious. The attacker smiled and carried Naruto out of the hospital handing him over to three other people.

She spoke, "Give it a few hours I want to have some revenge to."

The civilian nodded as the nurse handed Naruto over the three grinned and walked away. The three put Naruto in a bag with a small air hole so he could breathe they didn't want him to die just yet as they carried him through town to an abandon house. They opened the bag and threw Naruto on the floor causing him to stir in pain.

One of the villages walked over and kicked him in the ribs causing him to crash into the wall in pain as he cried in pain another moved over and held him down and placed forced him to open his mouth as a small tube went in with a cloth wrapped around it the village then forced it in even further as they put a gag over his mouth Naruto was crying in pain only for it to increase as the villager stepped away Kicking him in the gut causing him to fall over again the villager kept kicking him over and over.

Another villager spoke, "Leave him for now we can beat the demon later we just need to wait."

Naruto thought, "Why."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hinata

Hinata looked at the door where Naruto left it had been twenty minutes she walked over to Arashi and asked, "um…. Arashi… where… is Naruto?" Arashi said, "He should be back by now….shit! Hinata go inside their I'm going to find Naruto." Hinata nodded as Arashi left the room to find Naruto.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review. **

Minato spoke, "Arashi please find him quickly."

Kushina screamed, "IM GONNA KILL THOSE DAM VILLAGERS."

Madara, "So my turn again on Killing Hidan lets try this."

Minato retorted, "Nope we have a special guest from a planet called earth he is a sayain and might have a way to kill him maybe next chapter."

Goku smiled as he walked into the room and spoke, "Hi guys."

Kushina smiled as she moved the curtain to show Hidan and spoke, "One attempt Goku ok."

Goku nodded and shouted, "KAMAHAMAHAA!" the blue energy wave shot out and hit Hidan creating an explosion once the smoke cleared Hidan stood standing he spoke, "You dump shits missed."

Kushina snapped, "Oh we will kill you Hidan I will make sure of that."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pain so much pain.

Naruto

Naruto groaned as he woke up his body was in a lot of pain he was in the abandon house he staggered over to the door his body in pain and tried to open it only to find it was locked he cried only for the door to open as a person stepped in kicking him across the room. The man smiled as he pulled out a small knife causing Naruto to crawl to the back of the wall terrified the man moved forward grabbing him slamming his head down to the ground causing him to gasp in pain the man smiled as made a small cut across the boys leg causing him to scream in pain only for no sound to come out the gag was still their the man pulled out a sake bottle grinning as he splashed some on the wound causing it to sting viciously the man smirked joking, "Aw you like that don't you here let see what's on this rag." He pulled out a rag and wrapped it over the cut causing the pain to sting a lot worse Naruto screamed he knew it was salt. The man moved away and kicked Naruto over he placed his hand on top of him ignoring Naruto's attempts to push him away the tube was in his mouth the man grinned as he opened the Sake bottle and pored the contents down the tube he placed his hand over the hole forcing Naruto to swallow with a punch to the gut Naruto was gagging in pain the burning was now in his throat and on his leg as tears streamed down.

The man smiled as he stood up and left the room leaving Naruto in a ball of pain as he tried frantically to remove the gag and tube. Tears running down his face only for the door to open again this time three different men walked in grinning as they surrounded Naruto amused as his eyes were a blaze of fear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanna

Hanna smiled as she held Hanabi as Hinata entered the room she spoke, "come see your sister Hinata…. Where's Arashi?"

Hiashi spoke, "He went to find Naruto."

Hanna smiled as Hiashi lifted Hinata up onto the bed so she could see her sister.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto whimpered in pain as he hit the ground he was now sporting several burn marks along with cuts into his body while rags covered in salt were placed on top. He desperately wanted someone to save him he tried to scream as one of the villages started crushing his leg. As another village dove a Kunai into his stomach and started pouring more alcohol on the wound.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shinato

Shinato walked through the village he stopped for a second he had his Byakugan still active he spoke, "Naurto!" he dashed off with Sophia behind him. The two came to a house that looked abandon to see two villagers standing outside Shinato weaved a few hand signs as two stone cages shot out trapping the men as Sophia kicked open the door to see Naruto on the floor with blood coming out of his body. She moved only for the men to back away just to be trapped by Shinato's stone prison. Sophia scooped Naruto up and removed the gag and the tube. His body smelt of alcohol she left the area with Shinato and dashed towards the hospital.

Sophia and Shinato arrived at the hospital to see Arashi storming the front desk demanding Naruto's location Shinato shouted, "We need a doctor."

One nurse looked over to see Naruto and said, "Their busy." Only for Arashi to grab her and yell, "GET ME A DOCTOR OR I WILL HAVE YOU FOR TREASON!" he raised his killing intent as the nurse moved out of his grip and called a doctor. They took Naruto into a private room the doctor under Arashi's eye got to work helping Naruto he realized one small slip up could or attempt to hurt the child would be a very bad idea.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hanna

Hiashi looked at his wife Hanna who smiled and spoke, "Hiashi please protect Shinato from the elders he might of gone a bit too far." Hiashi smiled nodding as Hanna held Hanabi while Hinata was hugging them both. She suddenly started to cough up blood. Causing Hiashi to panic he pushed a button as two doctors came in as Hiashi lifted Hinata and Hanabi away as Hanna coughed up even more blood she spat, "Get me Shinato please." Hiashi sighed activating his Byakugan and spoke, "Hinata I know your worried but please get Shinato he is in room 105 hurry please." Hinata nodded as fear over what was going on swept over.

Hiashi held Hanabi as the doctors worked as hard as they could trying to help Hanna Hiashi looked at her with his eyes to see that their were small cuts to the longs and liver and blood was filling in the doctors were doing their best to save her as fast as possible.

Hinata entered the room with Shinato behind him both looked worried Hiashi spoke, "Hinata your mother will be fine." He cringed slightly at his lie he realized how severe these small little cuts in those areas were he continued, "Lets give those two some time to chat we will come back in soon." Hinata nodded.

Hanna smiled looking at her brother she said, "Shinato I hope you didn't go to far at them?"

Shinato smiled and answered, "They will live…. Why did you do it your pregnant?

Hanna laughed coughing up more blood she spoke, "You're a bad liar….. I don't know I guess I just acted on maternal instincts…. You know the elders will try and punish you for that…. Maternal instincts… Shinato not even the greatest ninja can understand that until they have kids of their own. So don't worry if it doesn't make sense at the moment you will understand when you're ready."

Shinato taunted, "Lecture me now where I have no grounds to fight back that's unfair sis."

Hanna smiled and asked, "Shinato I know its not good and Naruto is in bad shape as well I used my Byakugan when I shouldn't have I know it was silly…. I want you to do something for me… Look after Hinata I know she has been effected by those events and I'm worried that it will affect her training and development I want you to help her and protect her with your life…. I know Hiashi has become a bit distant and tense with her which doesn't help….. she will need you…. Also I want you to help Arashi he has had it rather hard he…"

Shinato interrupted, "Sorry sis but I know about those events don't remind me please… I will protect her and try and help Arashi…. I won't try to wind the elders up on this one then sis hopefully they will be understanding." He snorted continuing, "I won't give them any more fuel we won't leave it at that sis."

Hanna smiled she spoke, "I love you never forget that." Shinato smiled retorting, "Love you two I'll get the others and talk to Arashi."

Hanna smiled the doctors were still struggling to keep Hanna stable. As Shinato left Hiashi came in with Hinata.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shinato

Shinato walked down the hall he knew what was happening, he mused, "I will protect them Hanna I will… I have to deal with the elders first well for taking a life i'll probably get the seal and be pushed to the bottom of the servants area of the clan… I'll still do what I promised no matter the pain they force on me with the seal."

He walked down the stairs thinking, "Well I will have to try it… I'll have to hurry up on my plan then." He smiled as he arrived in Naruto's room to see he was stable Arashi was beside himself as Sophia was trying to cheer Arashi up. Shinato thought, "How to say this… I'll just do what I always do."

Shianto looked at Arashi and spoke, "Arashi… I'm not to sure how to say this but…." Arashi quickly interrupted, "Hanna she's dying isn't she."

Arashi looked at Shinato as both of them had tears stream down their face Sophia started to cry at her friend fate. Arashi said, "can I have a spar with you Shinato…. Please."

Shinato mused, "He needs to learn… for Hanna." He spoke, "No sorry Arashi but right now Naruto needs you more…. Hanna she told me she didn't know why she jumped forward she said it was maternal instincts and the only way is to understand is to have your own children…. I will also be busy dealing with the elders as they try to punish me for killing two branch members and putting another in a fate worse than death."

Arashi nodded solemnly as Naruto slowly woke up he asked, "Where am i?" Arashi tried to put on a brave face answering, "Your ok now Naruto your in hospital sorry for failing to protect you…. When you get better I will start your training ok."

Naruto shouted with a happy smile, "TRAINING with Big brother." He paused before continuing, "I forgive you brother."

Sophia laughed and said, "I think that's the fastest change in mood I have ever seen haha." Both Arashi and Shinato smiled. Shinato spoke, "Sophia can I talk to you in private please." Sophia nodded and got up and followed Shinato out of the room the two went into another room that was empty.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiashi

Hanna smiled looking at Hiashi her vision was blurry she spoke, "Hiashi please protect Shinato from the elders… don't let them go to far on him…. Also please protect our children for me I'll always… love…. You all."

Hiashi cried as the machines went dead Hinata screamed, "MUMMY!" while Hanabi cried in Hiashi's arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shinato

Shinato smiled and said, "The seals are up good…. Sophia a lot of attention is going to be brought to me they might search our house at the back I want you to go their and remove all scrolls and notes along with messeges from our friends…. I want you to go and meet Mavis she should be a few towns away I want you to stay with her for at least two weeks once that is passed you can return it should be done by then."

Sophia argued, "No I want to be with you to help you."

Shinato growled, "They could brand you in a means for controlling me I have a plan just trust me please Steamy Sophia." She grinned at her title she was known for her steam release ability that was only matched by Han of the stone village. She nodded and kissed Shinato before vanishing as Shinato left the room

Shinato walked back up the stairs to where Hanna lay as her family were crying.'

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review**

Kushina spoke, "Poor Arashi having to deal with that much loss."

Minato spoke, "Madara your turn to try and kill Hidan."

Madara nodded and lit Hidan alight with Ameratsu flames and watched for a few minutes only for nothing to happen Madara swore and moved away


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Snapping point

Shinato

Shinato walked into the Hyuga council chambers it had been three days since Hanna's death and her funeral Sophia had done what Shinato asked of her, he smiled softly as he sat down surrounded by the elders as Hiashi sat down at the head.

A rather fat old elder spoke, "Shinato brother of Hanna you are brought her on the murder of two branch members without justification and removing another elders hands again without prof of your justification of your actions."

Hiashi snapped, "He had justification those three set out to attack our guest and Hanna stopped them on maternal instincts."

Another elder this one was short and around the same age as Shinato spoke, "He should be killed for killing two of our clan members and mercilessly attacking another elder."

A different elder this one was slightly younger than the short one that just spoke out snapped, "No he shouldn't be killed he is a prized member of our clan a hero of the third ninja war."

Hiashi said, "I agree Shinato shouldn't be killed."

Another elder shouted, "He needs to be punished properly."

Shinato spoke up, "I'll take whatever punishment you give lord Hiashi as long as you can live with it." He smiled softly.

The woman that spoke before suggested, "I propose he is to be sealed with the cage bird seal and imprisoned in his private areas with chakra seals."

Another one shouted, "And forbidden from seeing Hinata we can't let him corrupt other members into the way of thinking."

Shinato paused thinking, "Didn't see that one."

Hiashi spoke, "I can't stop him from seeing Hinata and Hanabi." this caused a lot of commotion in the room only for Shinato to suggest, "I shell only see them if they come to me for a visit how's that I really don't want to be here for hours over this detail."

Silence filled the room as Hiashi looked at Shinato stone cold face and said, "Very well then that will be the sentence Shinato there will be no changing it after this."

Shinato nodded and said, "I will not put up a struggle under one condition… Sophia will not be harmed by any of you now I want your Hyuga word."

The elders nodded only Hiashi noticing Shinato grin slightly he spoke, "Ok the seal will be placed on you the seal isn't allowed to be used to kill you as Hanna's wishes and you will be confined to your area of the clan breaking it may result in severe punishments Do you accept and take the seal without struggle?"

Shinato spoke, "I accept."

Hiashi nodded as a branch member handed Hiashi the sealing scroll and paint. Hiashi walked forward and moved Shinato's headband and placed the paint on his head. Hiashi was puzzled at to why was he making this easy for the elders and main family he always threw these kinds of things in their face he wanted nothing but to ask him then and their but thought better to ask him later. He finished painting the seal on Shinato's head and made the hand signs finishing the jutsu causing his brother in law to cringe in pain at the seal to a point where he passed out.

Hiashi called forward two branch members and ordered them to take Shinato to his house and put him in his bed comfortable. The branch members nodded and trudged off carrying Shinato as Hiashi left the meeting room.

One elder said, "Finely we get to teach that brat where his place is."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arashi

Arashi smiled as he and Naruto were standing in a training field Arashi spoke, "Naruto lets start your training first we are going to build up your body that will be where we start so you are going to run around the training ground at least 20 times no stopping and no excuses i'm being nice." Naruto nodded and started to run like Arashi asked he watched Naruto his eyes stopping at tree he smiled and said, "Come out ANBU dog and crow."

Both ANBU came out and took their masks off ANBU dog was Kakashi he was the one Arashi was watching while ANBU crow came out from behind Arashi taking of his mask to show Itachi.

Kakashi spoke, "It would seem the council wishes to speak with you about what happened with Naruto we can look after Naruto and run him through the training."

Arashi asked, "A fox most powerful tool?"

Kakashi answered, "Cunningness helping dogs hunt the scent."

Itachi continued, "While sharp eyes of crow to watch from above."

Arashi smiled finishing, "The three work together eyes noise and cunning to achieve its target…. Yep I will go." Arashi looked at Naruto who was on his fifth lap and said, "Naruto doing good Itachi and Kakashi will take over for me I'll be right back I promise."

Naruto nodded causing him to stop for a second before going off again as Arashi vanished.

Arashi arrived at the meeting chamber to see the room was full everyone who was ment to be there was there. Arashi spoke, "So why the summon Lord Hokage, clan leaders, civilian monkeys." He grinned as the civilian council expressed their annoyance only to be stopped by Sakira speaking, "several nurses are complaining that you assaulted them along with civilians Shinato is being punished by the Hyuga clan but your .actions must be punished."

Arashi snapped, "They kidnapped my brother and tortured him I have every right to do what I did same as Shinato…. Lord Hiashi I forgive you for how one elder main family member acted since Shinato dealt with him…. Lord Third there is no need for me to be here this is just a waist of my time."

Sakira intercepted, "The villages would like to charge Naruto with theft of there Sake medical supplies knives pokers and other items on the list."

Arashi snapped, "This is a waste of my time…. Naruto didn't take them as he would have no interest in them obviously." He paused before asking, "Now Sakira do you have anything else trespass notices that I can just ignore silly fake complaints that we know people just make up to try and get money or so more people hate him…. I am going to make this clear I am not in the mood my sensei died my brother was attacked by idiots and personally all of you bore me to tears…. No offence clan heads… except you Fugaku and Tsume." He smiled as he watched the annoyance build he taunted, "Sorry I have to go and help Naruto commit other crimes that you made up bye." And with that he vanished causing even more annoyance in the room.

Arashi arrived at the training ground to see Naruto doing sit ups as the two ANBU watched Kakashi asked, "So how was the meeting?"

Arashi answered, "A complete waste of time I just blew them off couldn't be bothered so how many he done?"

Itachi answered, "He did twenty laps then twenty push ups and so far fifteen sit ups and he is still not tired."

Arashi grinned as Naruto kept going. Till he reached twenty Arashi spoke, "Good now start again with the laps."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sophia

Sophia smiled as she entered a bar she spotted Mavis she sat on a stool Sophia walked forward only for a man to try and grab her ass the man quickly jumped back as a small lightning Kunai just missed his hand everyone froze looking at Mavis who's golden hair rolled down she was wearing a blue shirt and black pants that covered her body.

Mavis spoke, "Now children I would leave if I were you…. You don't want me to hurt you now."

One man spoke, "You can hurt me if…" a man stood behind him held a Katakana right at his neck he asked, "What were you about to say?"

The man stuttered, "Shibikuro." Shibikuro stood smiling he had short green hair a white shirt and black pants Shibikuro said, "Now I believe Mavis asked everyone to leave so do you want to go out the door alive or dead it's up to you." He pulled his Katakana away as the man fell to the ground before scrabbling to the door, along with everyone else.

Sophia moved her arm grabbing the barman as he tried to leave she spoke, "You can stay… I want some drinks."

Mavis asked, "So are the rumours true Shinato's sister went down?"

Sophia nodded explaining, "I grabbed everything we have and left before the clan could start looking."

Shibikuro asked, "So when are the others coming?"

The door opened and in walked two people all wearing black cloaks and a plane white mask. The first took off their mask to show a woman with black hair and a soft looking face as Mavis spoke, "Tsukiko." She smiled as the person on her left removed their mask. He had short black hair and looked the same age as the other Shibikuro spoke, "Gantetsu."

Sophia spoke, "Good were all here now we could do with some drinks Sake all around." Everyone nodded as the Barman went to get the drinks.

Sophia smiled and said, "Project rubber lightning is still in motion what do we have on them."

Tsukiko spoke, "Trading routes all been located along with ninja villages locations."

Gantetsu grinned reporting, "They don't suspect a thing location and habit path of both Jinjuriki have been located. Around the land they stay relatively close to the village."

Mavis asked, "Sophia why is the time still set for ten years."

Sophia grinned and said, "there is a secret group called the Akauski remember them from the last report well we want to wait and see what they do… for now we just follow our current mission recording data on both the group and the land while we each train to become stronger."

Tsukiko asked, "Mavis and Shibikuro what are your missions in this plan? Since mine is scouting Gentetsu is spying on the jinjuriki. So what's yours?"

Mavis smiled and answered, "Shibikuro is to watch the border while mine…. Only Shinato knows and I don't wish to tell you."

Sophia grinned and spoke, "The snake slithers to dodge the lightning but its luck can only last for so long."

Mavis retorted, "Lightning and yin with a breeze meet to trap the snake causing it to cry tears of blood.…. So he told you."

Sophia nodded Gentetsu said, "Also the three tailed demon has vanished from where it was reported a few days ago which is concerning."

Sophia asked, "And none of the Kage's have taken action to its vanishing? I say we keep an eye on events wait and keep training…. Shinato will be able to think of something later."

Mavis asked, "Yes what has become of Shinato. As for the Kage's action I doubt they even noticed it."

Sophia answered, "Family troubles you all have your missions don't fail."

The others nodded and left

0-0-0-0-0-0

Slowly two weeks passed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arashi

Arashi smiled as he watched Hinata showing Naruto and himself how to make biscuits he knew how he just pretended he did it to make Hinata smile he moved his head over to the oven knowing it was ready when Hinata asked, "Can you take it out of the oven please." Arashi grinned opening the oven as he glanced over to see Hinata and Naruto watching eagerly as Arashi placed them on the table Naruto tried to grab one only for Hinata to stop him before blushing causing Arashi to smirk

Arashi said, "Their hot Naruto it will burn you."

Naruto nodded smiling at Hinata Arashi spoke, "How about you two help me clean up and when that's done we can eat them and take some to Hiashi."

Naruto and Hinata smiled as they went over to the bench as Arashi moved the chairs allowing them to reach the top the three quickly cleaned up and the cookies were done. Hinata smiled as Arashi handed her a small box as she put a few inside. Naruto moved over and grabbed some of them eating them he smiled as Hinata did the same. Arashi just grinned grabbing one sitting back as he watched the two kids.

Arashi spoke, "How about we take some cookies to your dad Hinata."

Hinata smiled nodding the three grabbed their stuff and walked over to the estate they walked up into Hiashi's room Arashi handed the box of cookies to Hinata and whispered, "Go give it to him." Hinata nodded as Hiashi looked up then back to his work as Hinata walked over she stutted, "Father…um father I made you some… cookies."

Hiashi looked at Hinata and moved his hand knocking the cookie box out of her hand he stood up stepping forward as his foot crushed the small box causing Hinata to cry. Hiashi snapped, "I have work go somewhere else." Hinata nodded and left Arashi whispered, "Naruto take Hinata to visit Shinato you know where he is I am going to have a word with Hiashi." Naruto nodded looking at Hinata only for her to tackle him tears running down her face Naruto whispered, "Lets go see Shinato." She nodded as the two walked off

Arashi dashed forward cocking his fist he slammed it into Hiashi's jaw he shouted, "JERK!" Arashi moved his other fist only for Hiashi this time to step back activating his Byakugan but before Hiashi could strike Arashi he was sent crashing into the wall by a kick to the side.

Arashi snapped, "Think your big with your Hyuga fist well take this!" Arashi lunged forward grabbing Arashi's robe by the scruff of the neck he slammed his fist into the man's face only for Hiashi to move his hand striking Arashi in the gut sending him skidding to the other side of the room. Arashi lunged forward only for Hiashi to swing his hand into The Uzumaki's face but the younger man slammed his leg into The Hyuga head's gut both of them crashed through the walls on separate sides of the room.

Arashi slowly staggered up as he coughed up a small amount of blood. He looked over to see Hiashi coughing up the same amount of blood.

Arashi spoke, "Like my wind fist jutsu it matches the power of the Hyuga fist even though it doesn't close chakra points…. Well at where I have it now if I put more chakra to take it up to stage three it would shred the chakra network to ribbons this is stage one."

Hiashi snapped, "I'm going to teach you some respect boy!"

Arashi charged forwards as Hiashi stood in the Hyuga stance and spun around Arashi was caught in the Hyuga style 360 rotation and sent crashing into the wall of the office. Arashi got up dived forwards this time he stopped just outside the rotation dome he dived in when Hiashi stopped the attack slamming the man in the gut with his knee. Hiashi went down only to move his palm into Arashi's jaw both of them crashed to the ground.

Arashi taunted, "Aren't you going to call your clan members to help you Hiashi."

Hiashi snapped, "Shut up boy."

Arashi spoke, "fine it will be quiet work while I knock that stick up your arse down a few notches."

Arashi dashed forwards Hiashi spun around only for Arashi to step back before closing in he grabbed the neck of Hiashi's robe with one hand and slammed his fist into the man's face three times before Hiashi slammed both palms into Arashi's gut the two staggered back both sounded winded as they glared at each other.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter don't forget to review**

Who can guess what project rubber lightning is

If you guess right you get a chewy cookie with chocolate chips


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Arashi VS Hiashi

Hiashi looked at the boy with annoyance as he dashed forwards again Hiashi instead of going on the defensive moved forward before spinning around using the 360 rotation sending Arashi crashing into another wall.

Arashi snapped, "I guess I'll stop holding back on you old man." He concentrated chakra to his limbs before smiling he moved forward and slipped past Hiashi's defense before slamming him in the chest with one open hand he used the other one to grab Hiashi's robe and pulled the man's head up as he moved his own head slamming into the man's face he let go of Hiashi and jumped back before kicking him in the ribs.

Hiashi moved forwards as Arashi stepped back and slammed his palm into Arashi's arms before hitting him into the wall. Arashi staggered up and looked at Hiashi a small amount of blood was coming out of his head and noise he was sporting a bruise on his the left side of his face along with panting slightly Arashi noticed that he caused some injuries around the rib cage as Hiashi breathed.

Hiashi looked at Arashi who was still standing with the Byuakugan he could tell Arashi had managed to use wind chakra to protect his chakra points but the hit still had an effect there were some internal bleeding but on the outside Arashi only looked tired which slightly annoyed him he mused, "Well he is Kushina's son after all that would explain the chakra and slight healing factor."

Arashi moved forward Hiashi knew what was going to happen if he went on the defensive or if he closed the gap moved back getting into one of his Hyuga stances he said, "You're in my range boy… 364 palm strike." Arashi was caught off guard as Hiashi started hitting him all over. Arashi collapsed to the ground as Hiashi stood above him.

Arashi proclaimed, "you're stick needs to be removed jerk and I will do just that!" he slowly started to struggle to get up Hiashi was taken aback by this even though his chakra points weren't closed his body was under that much pain yet he still wanted to fight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto and Hinata walked through the garden only to be stopped by five branch members one member said, "get away from her demon."

While another said, "Besides Hinata you can't come here its forbidden by the elders."

Hinata said, "But… um.. I just… want to… visit Uncle Shinato… and Naruto isn't a demon."

Naruto snapped, "leave us alone."

The branch member that called Naruto a demon stepped forward only to notice the area was getting rather steamy they looked at the water to see small plumes of steam issue out along with from the ground he took another step forward only to be hit by some unknown force he was tossed away crashing into the ground screaming as the steam burnt him catching him off guard.

A woman spoke, "Now I think would be a good time for you branch members to leave."

Hinata spoke happily, "Sophia."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiashi

Suddenly the screams of terror were heard from outside they weren't children screams they were adult screams of Hyuga members causing Hiashi a lot of confusion he was about to leave when Arashi finally got up and tried to punch Hiashi only to be tossed back by Rotation into the wall. Hiashi looked at Arashi who glared back. Arashi dived forward stretching his fist he slammed it into Hiashi's gut as hard as he could while Hiashi did the same to Arashi the two fell to the ground the realization of pain finally crept in as a branch member ran in.

The branch member said, "Lord Hiashi are you alright."

Arashi taunted, "No he isn't he still has that stick up his ass."

Ko looked puzzled as Hiashi said, "We need to get to Hospital since the Uzumaki brat cracked a few of my ribs." Arashi growled before smirking as he kicked Hiashi in the side of the head. Ko quickly left only to come back a few minutes later with a few more branch members and carried the two to the Hospital Arashi demanded, "I want to be in the same room as him." He kept getting louder and louder forcing the ninja and nurses to comply.

Ko spoke, "Lord Hiashi I would of come sooner but a wall of steam was blocking the entrance."

Hiashi sighed speaking, "Its ok you can go."

Arashi proclaimed, "Victory the stick is down a notch." Causing Hiashi to twitch in annoyance. Before Arashi spoke in a calm and serious tone, "Hiashi I know your hurting as well as Hinata, Shinato and myself probably more cause you can't get laid anymore." Hiashi twitched in irritation at Arashi's crude joke as the man continued, "I lost my parents my girlfriend but I looked at a bigger picture I had a baby brother who depends on me for protection and I have only failed once in five years. When Hanna died she made sure Hanabi lived right that's the silver lining of that day same with what my parents did to protect Naruto the yellowed haired brat is my silver lining and I promised then to protect him." Hiashi couldn't help but inwardly grin at Arashi's attempt at giving him some wisdom words. Hiashi snapped, "You're not a clan head you wouldn't understand boy."

Arashi taunted with a smirk, "You forgot big white eyes forgot since that day I am the head and one of the very few survivors of my clan sure its not as big as mine but to make up for that the stick is A LOT FURTHER Away from my ass than all your stone members." Hiashi twitched in irritation again as Arashi mocked his clan he thought, "Well some of them do have a stick up their ass." Arashi continued, "So Hiashi why so cold to Hinata the last week I noticed I watched… put it this way today was a snapping point for me…. How would Hanna feel if she saw you being this cold to her daughter I bet you she would probably rip your balls off in annoyance then the clan can call you a ball-less leader." Hiashi was fuming another jab at him but in his mind he couldn't help but agree that Hanna would do something like that and when Arashi found out the title would spread around no matter how hard he tried to shut them up. Arashi continued, "So get some balls Hiashi and be a proper father heck you don't need to get laid for that I seem to be a good father slash brother figure to Naruto and I haven't done it yet." Hiashi twitched again he mused, "ok what is it and him making jabs at that kind of stuff."

Hiashi spoke, "I guess your right… Hanna would be disappointed in me."

Arashi shouted, "The stick is gone HOORAY!" Hiashi cringed at how loud Arashi was being he thought, "Sorry Hanna and Hinata." Hiashi looked over to see Arashi sound asleep he couldn't help but chuckle at how Arashi acted he was a lot like what Hanna said about his skill he was strong and had guts and was stubborn like Kushina he mused thinking back to what Hanna had told him what happened on a mission.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto watched as the steam surrounded the two the branch members were tossed like rag dolls away from them before the steam vanished as Sophia stood behind them. She smiled at them musing, "Cute wonder if anything will happen later on." She spoke, "Lets go see Shinato."

The three walked further arriving at the small house they entered it to see Shinato was asleep on the couch the place was a mess Sophia walked over and placed her hand on Shinato's face causing him to smile she whispered, "So you were right Root and clan members did come and by the state you're in I'm guessing used the seal a lot." Shinato jumped up suppressing everyone and said, 'Your right I'm right this place is a mess they clearly suck at information gathering and realizing what I can do."

Sophia grinned as Hinata and Naruto looked at him puzzled wondering why he was only wearing pants was one thing another was how Shinato was standing on the ceiling holding nothing. Around his arms were two big bits of paper they watched as Shinato grinned as they fell off like they were nothing at all. He activated his Byuakugan before bursting into a fit of laughter as he fell of the roof crashing back into the sofa.

He now lay upside down his head was inches away from a blushing Sophia's privates as he asked, "So what did I miss."

Hinata said, "Hiashi stomped on my cookies."

Shinato mused loudly, "So that's would explain the damage done to his office and why both of them are alright now."

Naruto asked, "Were Arashi and Hiashi attacked?"

Shinato grinned as he moved his hand over towards Sophia he answered, "nope Arashi just snapped a bit and Hiashi was the silly trigger… well actually your cookies were both of them are fine now and it seems Arashi saved me a job."

Hinata asked puzzled, "And what was that?" Shinato was about to place his hand on Sophia's leg only for her to laugh as she pushed it away Shinato pouted and jumped up again now he was standing up right and in front of Naruto and Hinata. He answered, "getting your father back from the shadows my cute little niece he will be back in a few hours Hinata you can hug him then I'm sure he will return it."

Sophia asked, "So how long did it take for those big chakra restraint seals to break?"

Shinato said, "Two hours after each new seal tag was placed on. Honestly only Minato's chakra seals could hold me for longer… well properly." Sophia sighed as she said, "Ok everyone let's get this place tidy.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiashi

Hiashi sighed as the nurse spoke, "You two are free to go just be careful for the next few days." Arashi nodded as the nurse left Hiashi stood up and left the hospital with Arashi arriving in the middle of the Hyuga estate garden they found five branch members out cold Hiashi raised his eyebrow only for Arashi to explain, "I guess Sophia is back and she got annoyed." The two walked towards Shinato's house to see people were running around inside cleaning it up. The two walked inside

Hinata looked at Hiashi before looking away for a second only for Hiashi to move forward and hug Hinata he whispered, "Hinata I'm sorry." Hinata whispered back, "I forgive you." Only for the two to be shocked back by Shinato, booming, "WELCOME BACK HIASHI!"

Hiashi looked at Shinato he said, "You look slightly better than last time."

_Flashback_

Two days after Shinato was forced the cage bird and chakra restraints he awoke in his home to see Hiashi standing there with a stone face Shinato taunted, "Your face its burning a hole in my face."

Hiashi ignoring this asked, "Why did you let them seal you and beat you that much?"

Shinato retorted with another question, "Why should I answer you I only answer the real Hiashi?" Hiashi was taken back in confusion at this he spoke, "I am the real Hiashi." Only for Shinato to snap, "No I watched you you're becoming colder towards Hinata get out of my face when you come to your rightful senses till then piss off I don't want to see you."

_Flashback end_

Shinato spoke, "Hiashi do you see what I meant?"

Hiashi sighed he asked, "Still doesn't explain why you let the others do this to you?"

Arashi grinned as Shinato spoke, "Use the cage bird seal on me please." In confusion Hiashi nodded and tried to use it but there were no wincing of pain no sign of submission it was very odd. Hiashi was completely baffled he asked, "How?"

Shinato looked serious he spoke, "Your not going to believe this."

Hiashi snapped, "Well tell me."

Shinato answered, "I have no idea." He burst into laughter fall back onto the sofa Hiashi thought, "Must not kill him not kill him." Shinato stopped and spoke, "I was testing out a theory by inflicting it on myself and I stumbled on it now if you would like to remove the seal completely I have new work to do."

Hinata asked, "What is that?"

Shinato grinned answering, "Creating a new seal I knew those elders wouldn't give me the information and were giving slightly altered copies to Hanna and Hiashi to pass on to me along with the real hand signs So I needed the real information about the seal which they gave to me and in return I let them torture me senseless for two weeks while I learnt more about the seal. Silly elders thinking they know what I am up to."

Hiashi sighed and spoke, "I know it was you Sophia who knocked those Hyuga members out before."

Sophia spoke, "I wanted to go to Shinato with Hinata and Naruto they wouldn't let me pass so I just tossed them maybe a little too hard into the ground."

Shinato spoke, "Sophia I want you to train Hinata and find her element can you start tomorrow."

Sophia asked, "Why can't you?"

Shinato raised his eyebrow and spoke, "Because my guess is right she is just like her mother and probably has a water affinity which doesn't usually sit well with the clan I will teach her later if my theory is right."

Hiashi looked puzzled and asked, "What theory? Do you mean that event?"

Shinato answered, "I have no idea and possibly." Hiashi twitched in annoyance as Shinato looked at Arashi and spoke, "So you two have already started your training good I look forward to seeing the results."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

Next chapter will start the academy and more training oh and some character bashing yay

Send me ideas for killing Hidan and I might use them to try and kill him.

also end of next chapter i will have a special OVA for you:


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Crying blood

Naruto

Naruto grinned as he finished his breakfast as Itachi and Kakashi both arrived Arashi said, "And here I thought you were going to miss the brats big day."

Naruto snapped, "I'm not a brat."

Arashi grinned and said, "Hurry up and get ready… Brat."

Naruto growled and walked off as Kakashi asked, "So what you going to do now your not looking after him 24/7?"

Arashi spoke, "Some training sibling surveillance think of ways to train Naruto and maybe spy on a few other interesting people of the village."

Itachi nodded asking, "Who you got in mind?"

Arashi answered, "Danzo and Kage." Itachi nodded catching the code word he activated his sharingan and placed all three of them in his genjutsu world.

Kakashi said, "So they brought it."

Itachi asked, "So why tip that Mummified completely paranoid man off like that?"

Arashi spoke, "If the leaf village police and Danzo both think I am spying on Danzo they will not suspect my real motive."

Kakashi asked, "Is it about the mission both sides are giving Itachi?"

Arashi nodded he spoke, "I am going to spy on the Uchiha clan find out…. Who's against and with the leader on trying to get more power in the village."

Itachi said, "I'll ask my Girlfriend Mira to keep her eyes and ears out."

Arashi snapped, "No if she does she would get into more trouble than I would."

Itachi sighed knowing he was right as he released the genjutsu and said, "So you got information on Danzo."

Arashi nodded and spoke, "I have some very interesting info on him that I am sure he wouldn't like becoming public " he grinned as Naruto entered the room smiling wearing an orange and blue shirt along with blue pants and ninja sandals Arashi grinned and said, "Lets go to the academy now Naruto tell me if you feel the teachers are being too hard on you… after school I'll pick you up and we start training" Naruto nodded with a grin as the group walked out of the room and left the house Kakashi vanished with Itachi as the two walked down the road to the academy. Arashi spoke, "have fun make heaps of friends and do your best Naruto." As the two arrived at the academy entrance Arashi sighed noticing some of the looks Naruto was getting from the parents before they realized he was there and tried to hide it. Naruto ran in turning around and waved good bye to his brother.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arashi

Arashi smiled as Naruto waved and he vanished knowing exactly were the parents were going he stood on the Hokage mansion roof and watched the crowed mostly civilian parents he mused, "I'll cut them down to size." As the crowed went in he jumped down and went into the building he could hear some of the parents start complaining to the Hokage as his guards looked at him Arashi whispered, "you might want to hold your breakfast and get a bucket and mop." The guards paled knowing what could happen as Arashi kicked open the double doors causing the civilians to look at him as the Hokage sighed. Arashi quickly unleashed a massive amount of KI causing some of them to move out of the way Arashi asked, "Is there a problem Lord Hokage." One of the civilians spoke, "Your demon brother is at the Academy." He was quickly interrupted by the KI that shot up even higher causing nearly all of the civilians to jump back in fear while others couldn't move it felt as everything was closing in on them and there was nothing they could do but gasp and gag on their own breath. Arashi smiled and said, "If you have a problem I have an agreeable solution take your kid out of the academy and wait till Naruto finishes." He paused raising his KI even more as the civilians who were gagging collapsed to the floor and vomited The third snapped, "ARASHI! Cut it out." He sighed continuing, "Arashi does have a point if you don't like it wait till next year to enroll your children in the academy and that's all that will be happening about it end of story and if you have a problem." The third pointed to the man who was now curled up in a ball in a puddle of his own vomit he smiled as the others paled and quickly left as one other went and picked up the men that were in the ground leaving three puddles of vomit as they left.

Arashi smiled as the two guards walked in with a bucket and a mop the Uzumaki spoke, "I would like Naruto to have next year drilled into Naruto this year as well next year I will take him out for some special very special training involving the fox. Along with some other things I can work on." The Hokage sighed and asked skeptically, "Did you seriously have to make them puke?" Arashi grinned answering, "The message was received and to be honest that was nothing compared to what I can actually do now ask your high Chunin guards what they thought."

The Hokage looked at one of the guards as he spoke, "It felt worse than the Orochimaru and for a second I thought it was the fox again but logically it wasn't." the Hokage sighed and explained, "Arashi has always had this ability he can't make good seals like his mum or make some of the fourth's jutsu but has always had a very potent ability when it came to Killing intent combined with a Mastery over wind element the bingo book labeled him as the 'wind of death' his scythe is as famous as him and he is only Itachi's age." Arashi smiled and said, "Yes, yes all true I am that great keep filling my ego lord Hokage and Mr. flashy." The Hokage paused thinking, "Shit he even has that jutsu. Along with the second's bringer of darkness jutsu." The Hokage spoke, "I actually noticed your intent was a lot darker usually you would have to lift it up a lot more to cause that effect." Arashi smirked as the guards left the room as he spoke, "All clear." The Hokage nodded as he continued, "The fourth gave the fox's Yang chakra to Naruto while giving its Yin chakra to me I thought you would of noticed how I behaved on that night I was worse than I used to be…. He gave it to me when I first touched Naruto the seal was waiting for me…. Its funny I keep calling him fourth when I should call him dad protective habit I guess." The Hokage said, "And here I thought it was just emotions due to the fact that your very calm most of the time…. So who knows of the fox spit inside both of you?" he answered, "Just you, Hanna, Kakashi and myself… Killer bee in the land of lightning owes me a favor so we were going to the place where he learnt to control the fox better next year…. Pity I was using the trench knives that day."

The Hokage asked, "So what other changes have you noticed?"

Arashi smiled answering, "I have a lot more chakra still can't use genjutsu like I need it eh, don't have Naruto's healing ability my jutsu seem to of gotten a massive boost as well…. Other than that I have no idea…. More reason to go to the island and figure it out can't wait I am going to be even more awesome."

Saratobi joked, "Any chance of you?" Arashi laughed and said, "Nope it's Naruto's dream I don't want to make it too hard for him." He finished with an evil grin before vanishing he arrived at the Uchiha grounds smiling as he mused, "I can also become insanely stealthy." As he stepped into the shadow of the building, vanishing from the public eye.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Third Hokage

The third sighed thinking, "Guess the title will be Seven wills of fire soon. This kid if he is trained right will become very strong." He looked up to see Kakashi walk in he asked, "Kakashi Arashi told me about what happened to him after the meeting on Naruto's birthday what did you and Hanna do?"

Kakashi paled

_Flashback_

Arashi moved away from Naruto's room and collapsed on the floor causing Kakashi and Hanna to jump in surprise Arashi groaned, "Fuck this hurts Hanna privacy…. Seals." Hanna nodded activating the seals as Arashi screamed in pain holding his stomach. He started to thrash around violently as seal marks spread over his body. Hanna spoke, "Kakashi restrain him please." Kakashi nodded and walked over he quickly pinned Arashi to the ground stopping him from moving as his other hand went to his weapons pouch tossing it to Hanna as she watched her student struggle In pain Hanna spoke, "Remove the shirt so I can see what's on his stomach please." Kakashi did that and Hanna gasped it was the exact same seal that was on Naruto it was glowing red Hanna said, "So that's why he was in such a mood at the meeting from what the branch member said. He was fighting the pain back along with dealing with the emotions of losing his parents and his girlfriend." Arashi screamed loudly Kakashi sighed and stepped away Arashi was still on the ground holding his stomach the seal marks moved back.

Arashi gasped speaking softly, "Father used a transfer seal he knew I would come and must of given me… a portion of the fox…. Since its so big it is possible he gave its Yang chakra to Naruto while me the Yin chakra." Hanna spoke, "Kakashi care to knock him out since the pain is going to last a lot longer I can tell even without my eyes." Kakashi nodded and knocked Arashi out as Hanna continued, "Kakashi those two will become very strong… tell me what are you going to do?" Kakashi sighed as he let a tear roll down his eyes and said, "I will protect them both Sensei would want me to." Hanna smiled as she released the privacy seal. Kakashi moved over to pick up Arashi and he carried him into the same room Naruto was in.

Hanna smiled as Hiashi entered he asked, "What happened?" Hanna smiled and said, "Arashi collapsed I guess the events of tonight finally caught up to him also Kakashi is here and they might stay for a few days…. Please ask the clan to protect them till Arashi is back on his feet." Hiashi nodded and activated his Byuakugan he smirked and said, "Kakashi's asleep on the floor resting up on the wall Naruto's sound asleep same with Arashi.

_Flashback end_

Kakashi spoke, "Hanna filled me in on what I missed when I took Arashi out of the room."

The third stated, "So in a way those council members were lucky he didn't just kill them along with anyone else that pissed him off that night he had the perfect shot." Kakashi nodded and said, "He woke up two days later and made it to his new apartment with Naruto."

The Hokage nodded and said, "He has been through a lot and yet he is still standing like his parents over the village pity he doesn't want the hat even if he waited a few years."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arashi

Arashi smiled as he walked back to the academy to see Itachi walking towards him with Sasuke the older Uchiha whispered, "Tonight…. Shinato called the others they will protect the safe zone you have ready." Arashi nodded as the two walked away Sasuke asked, "What were you talking about Itachi." Itachi smiled and said, "A surprise party for someone but you can't tell anyone Sasuke. Arashi moved to the gate to see Naruto he smiled as he noticed the blond boy was talking to Hinata Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Naara and Choji Akamichi. Arashi shouted, "Naruto. Did you have a good day." The kids looked at him as Ino spoke, "Your brother is Arashi Uzumaki. Naruto I thought you were joking. Dad said he is a very strong ninja." Naruto grinned and said, "One day I'm going to beat him and become Hokage." Arashi spoke, "That's if you can survive my training brat… so Ino what else has your dad said about me…. Wait Yamanaka aw you can have a lot of fun with that mind swap ability the pranks you could pull." Ino asked, "How do you know my name?" Arashi grinned and said, "I know all of you Ino, Choji and Shikamaru cause I know your parents they are very good friends of mine. Haven't had a drink with them in a while though they still get smashed." Ino nodded as Naruto said, "The teachers weren't mean to me." Arashi grinned and asked rhetorically, "I wonder why." Shikamaru asked, "The teachers seemed on edge around him why?" Arashi answered, "Because Shikamaru I was a troublemaker when I was at school played pranks some Inochi helped with when it was funny enough and they were worried that Naruto will follow the same path…. Now Naruto lets go home and eat before we start some training. You all can come with me I'll walk you to your estates." Hinata said, "Thank you Arashi." Only to see Hiashi in the distance Arashi spoke, "Hiashi will take you all also Naruto stay with him I have something to take care of." Before Hiashi could refuse the man vanished in a cloud of smoke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi let the tears fall as he looked at his friend Shisui's dying body in his hand was one of his eyes. Shisui spoke, "please protect the leaf and her she's pregnant." Itachi couldn't help but smile at this he spoke, "So is my girlfriend Arashi won't let them forget you and same with me." Itachi closed his eyes and activated Mangekyō Sharingan as one of his best friends died in front of him. He vanished arriving in the bushes watching his brother train he smiled as tears continued to fall as he vanished again arriving at his apartment to see Arashi standing in the same room as both girls he sensed the others were spread out covering all the ways to get in. Arashi spoke, "you forgot Sasuke… I'll get him you just get started." Itachi looked at his girlfriend Mira and then to Koyuki Shisui's girlfriend he said, "Its started please stay safe." The two nodded as he smiled weakly before vanishing. Arashi vanished a few seconds later.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke

Sasuke sighed it was getting dark he wondered where his brother was he stood up and grabbed his Kunai and started to walk home only to freeze he felt something hit him and collapsed to the ground out cold he didn't even see it coming. He was picked up by a man who held a scythe in his other hand and carried away. A few hours later He woke up in a living room to see Koyuki and Mira tears running down there face he asked, "Why are you two crying?" Koyuki spoke, "The entire clan except us are all gone Itachi wiped them out." Mira sobbed, "how… how could he do this." Sasuke screamed, "NO your lying Brother wouldn't do that." He jumped up and dashed towards the door only for a stranger to block his path. The man spoke, "Sorry but I can't let you leave young Uchiha you and the two women are the only Uchiha left in the village the ANBU have sealed off the area." Sasuke fell to his knees crying as Mira walked over and hugged the boy she whispered, "Its going to be alright Sasuke." Koyuki snapped, "Gantetsu be a bit nicer the boy just lost everything." Gantetsu spoke, "Sorry." He moved his hand and knocked him out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Itachi

Itachi arrived in the Third Hokages office and spoke, "Its done… Saratobi please protect Sasuke Koyuki and Mira along with the unborn children protect them from Danzo and anyone else. Please. The Hokage nodded and spoke, "And the threat of you leaking information." Itachi nodded and said, "That will still stand incase someone tries to harm him…. Also tell all of them I love them…. Goodbye Hokage." And with that he vanished completely

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

No review = No update

Review = Update and a smiling author


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Seventh will of fire

Arashi

Arashi smiled as he sat in the underground room of Shinato's house around him were Shinato, Sophia, Mavis, Gantetsu and Shibikuro the room was lit by several candles. They all sat around a table which had over a dozen bottles of Sake and seven cups in the middle. Shinato spoke, "The mission was a success well done everyone for following the plan as usual." He paused and looked at Mavis and asked, "How are your team of ninja at the moment going Mavis and Shibikuro?" Mavis smiled and said there potential is amazing its rather sad that the Hidden village has forsaken so many bloodlines, still shrouded in a mist of blood." Shinato nodded as Sophia asked, "Tsukiko any new information on the land of lightning." Tsukiko nodded and pulled out a scroll and placed it on the table."

Shinato spoke, "Silly me I forgot to introduce our newest member who is taking Hanna's seat." Everyone looked at Arashi as Shinato spoke, "For the successful completion of the mission to protect the leaf from the shadows to a point where nobody could suspect a thing from us you are now the seventh member of our little group is there anything you would like now?" Arashi smiled answering, "Thank you Shinato I would like to use some of the information we have on lightning as leverage in order to gain access to the island where Bee master control over his demon. I want to go there with my brother Naruto." Shinato looked at Tsukiko who spoke, "There is some information that we can throw away that will guarantee what you want Arashi." Gantetsu grinned moving forward and said, "I have something that might interest your abilities and personality Arashi the Jinjuriki in the sand village is the same age as Naruto apparently he is the pariah there." Arashi spoke, "Isn't his father the current Kage." Gantetsu nodded and moved to his pocket pulling out a fox mask he slid it across the table.

Shinato smiled and asked, "When are you planning to go to the land of lightning? Also try not to kill anyone when you go to the sand village." Arashi grinned picking up the mask and spoke, "at the start of the next academy year Bee owes me a few favours but we all know what an idiot his brother can be at times so insurance is always best." Sophia grinned and said, "I will look after Naruto, Koyuki and Mira… also I would recommend getting Sasuke's head checked by a Yamanaka and have some therapy sessions just to make sure he doesn't follow his clan in turning against the leaf." Everyone nodded as Arashi stood up and said, "Bye." He vanished.

He arrived in Naruto's bedroom to see him sleeping he smiled and bent down and gently woke him up Naruto asked, "What's going on Arashi?" Arashi smiled answering, "Sorry but I have a mission to go on Sophia will be looking after you with Mira and Koyuki… now just go back to sleep and be a good boy for them please." Naruto nodded smiling as Arashi left the room and walked down the hall to his room he opened the wardrobe smiling as he got changed into his ANBU uniform and placed a brown cloak around him he them placed the new fox mask on his face smiling he picked up his scythe musing, "It's been a while." He vanished arriving at the gate of the village he dashed off in the night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto

Naruto woke up smiling he climbed out of bed. He quickly got dressed wearing a blue shirt with orange stripes and blue pants he grinned as he left the bedroom to see in the living room two people he didn't know sleeping up against the wall he heard a familiar voice she spoke, "It's ok Naruto there friends of mine. The one with the golden hair is Mavis and the other one is Shibikuro there helping me look after you and the three Uchiha's." Naruto nodded as Sasuke came solemnly out of the guest room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arashi

Arashi smiled as he arrived at the edge of the land of fire he sighed noticing a group of banidts on the road he walked forwards as one said, "Hand over all weapons and treasure or else." Arashi looked at him in the face he asked, "Or else what?" the bandit placed his hand on his sword drawing it as he flared Killing intent only for Arashi to laugh at him as the other bandits surrounded him with weapons drawn. Arashi stopped laughing unleashing his own killing Intent instantly knocking out all of the bandits he stepped forwards only to notice a missing ninja who had stumbled back a few steps. Arashi taunted, "That was nothing so what are you going to do." The missing Ninja moved his hand slowly to his weapon pouch only to be hit with a KI (Killing intent) even worse he collapsed on the ground out cold.

Arashi sighed as he continued to go down the road at full speed musing, "That missing ninja was A rank Jonin from the land of Mist I probably should of finished him." He paused as he dashed across the desert. Laughing he spoke, "I'll see how long he stays out cold for and if he is smart enough to get out of that area when I come back."

After a full day of running across the sand he arrives at the sand village he smiles as he places the mask over his face it was now night time he jumped from roof to roof as he pulled out a picture to show a boy with red hair black rings around his eyes and held a teddy bear he was wearing a small white robe. Arashi looked across the roofs to find said kid he jumped back and watched. Him and his uncle on the roof Arashi clutched his scythe at the Uncle's last words before trying to blow him and Gaara up failing horribly.

Gaara started to scream as he cried as he let out the one tail Shukaku demon Arashi stood up looking at the demon unleashing his KI causing the demon to stop in its tracks. Arashi lifted one hand up as several chakra chains shot out and ensnared the beast he moved forward jumping in front of it now restrained his KI continued to rise which startled it even more Arashi ordered, "Get back one tail or else." Arashi moved the chains giving the Shukaku a way out and that was by going back into his host Gaara he quickly complied not even daring to look into Arashi's fox mask. Arashi mused, "So this is the Killing intent of the nine tails strong enough to make some of the tailed beasts fear for their safety and I am trying my hardest I wonder after training will it be a lot stronger?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gaara

Arashi looked at Gaara who was on the ground crying holding his teddy bear. Arashi sighed and moved he spoke, "Gaara." The boy looked up and oddly enough he felt no threat and yet the beast inside him was warning him to stay away. The man stretched his hand out to the boy who moved his hand over and grabbed his. Arashi whispered, "Close your eyes please." Gaara complied after a few moments he opened them again to find himself in his bedroom. Arashi smiled and rested up against the wall as the door opened to show Kankurō and Temari. Kankurō growled, "Gaara how could you kill uncle this time you have gone to far." Gaara looked at Kankurō then to Temari who showed concern she asked, "Why Gaara did you kill him?" Kankurō snapped, "I guess the villagers were right you are a demon." Kankurō turned around as Temari muttered, "Kankurō." She looked at Gaara who had tears in his eyes. Kankurō had gone. Gaara spoke, "Temari." Arashi grinned and spoke, "Temari is it your question is actually more accurate and there is a very good reason actually." Temari jumped not even noticing the man by the window who wore a fox mask and a black cloak he was leaning next to his scythe.

Temari asked, "Who? Who are you?" Gaara muttered, "He attacked me first Uncle attacked me cause I'm a monster and he hates me."

Temari paused between two problems one was Gaara who was telling her what happened and two was the man standing next to a scythe Arashi spoke, "Gaara is telling the truth he was indeed attacked by his uncle its rather sad what they did but it's as true as the concern Temari has for you kiddo but you scare her shitless sometimes causing her not to show it right Temari. I can tell that by just meeting you two for the first time." Gaara looked at Temari with hopeful eyes tears streaming down his face. Temari looked at Gaara this man was completely right and her brother needed her that much was clear. Arashi cheered, "Hug, hug, hug, hug." Temari smiled at Gaara bending down she hugged him his sand didn't react as he held onto Temari she felt the tears run. Temari whispered, "Its ok Gaara."

Arashi smiled and said, "Everyone loves hugs this proves it. Gaara you remind me of my brother he too had a burden to carry nearly the whole village hates him but he stays sane for one reason the smile on those who do care about him that is enough for him even if it's just one person he would carry the burden in order to make that one smile so ignore what the one tail says and let your one precious person heal your heart."

Temari asked, "How do you know about that?" Arashi grinned and said, "I scared and shoved it back in him. Gaara has he been saying anything right now." Gaara spoke, "No he hasn't he seems terrified of you…. Who are you?" Arashi grinned and whispered, "ANBU Fox I'll tell you later kid." Suddenly the door opened to show The fourth Kazekage who growled, "Who do you think you are entering my house." Arashi raised his KI and scolded, "Who are you calling yourself a Kage when you can't even love your youngest kid just cause he has a one tail in him piss off. Wind style prison dome." Arashi grabbed his scythe and pulled it down before flicking it up quickly sending a gust of wind at the Kage sending him flying out of the building. Arashi looked at him as he kept trying to get up only to be pinned by a wind dome.

Arashi grinned at the two kids and spoke, "That will keep him down for a few minutes so I better make this quick. Gaara if I were you I would keep trying to be nice to others and maybe borrow your sisters makeup get rid of the black rings save them for when you start missions as it gives you a demonic look and scares some shitless although you could use it to push your way through those shop keepers that try to stop you." Temari laughed and said, "So use the rings as prank threats." She shook her head as Gaara smiled at her. Arashi spoke, "Bye." The two looked at him as he vanished as the fourth Kazekage got up and shouted, "Find him!" Gaara whispered, "There not going to find him are they?" Temari spoke, "no little brother if he strong enough to scare the one tail and surprise the fourth I doubt they will catch him." She pulled her into a tighter hug which he returned the two smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sasuke

Sasuke slowly woke up to find himself on a couch in a house he didn't know he stood up and walked to the door when a voice spoke, "Sasuke wait." Sasuke turned around to notice it was A Hyuga member Sasuke said, "Your Shinato Hinata's uncle I need to get home mum and dad a worried." Shinato nodded and said, "I will come with you but I'm afraid you will not like what you will see… Sasuke you Mira and Koyuki are the three survivors of what the masked man along with Itachi did."

Sasuke asked, "What did they do Shinato?" Shinato answered, "You three survived the eradication of your clan at those two people's hands." Sasuke screamed, "Your lying." Shinato looked out the window and said, "Fine we will go to your estate." Shinato walked forwards and placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and the two vanished arriving in the middle of the estate in front of Sasuke's house. Sasuke walked towards the front door and opened it inside were the bloody bodies of his parents. Shinato thought, "They cleared the bodies on the street." Sasuke stepped back and moved out of the house he looked around he could see blood stains on the walls and on the ground. Sasuke fell to his knees sobbing Shinato spoke, "Itachi evaded ANBU and escaped with the masked man who calls himself Madara Uchiha." Sasuke swore, "Ill kill them. I will take revenge on my clan and kill them." Shinato looked at Sasuke and spoke, "Itachi left one message with the ANBU for you. He said Sasuke let your hate grow stronger get the Mangekyō Sharingan and with a team come and kill me if you want to avenge your clan brother." Sasuke looked at Shinato his hands were over his eyes he moved them away showing they were red causing Shinato to think, "Amazing he activated his eyes at five." He paused as he watched them fade away he mused, "Or not he probably doesn't notice it." Shinato spoke, "Lets get you to Mira and Koyuki." Shinato picked up Sasuke and vanished at Arashi's house.

They arrived at Arashi's apartment and walked inside to see both Mira and Koyuki along with a lot of tissues still crying. They looked at Sasuke who had tears still streaming down his face. Shinato sighed and vanished. Sasuke ran forwards to them and hugged them.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter **

A/N: I am going to time skip one year to where Naruto is going away to be tortured opps I mean being trained by His brother in the land of lightning. We will also get to see more of Arashi's power and sorry if the story seems a bit too much about the OC's at the moment but once the actual story starts it will be back to Naruto mainly for most of it.

Also no review = no chapter

Review = New chapter

sorry for the muck up of chapters yesterday


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Arashi and Naruto brotherly training.

(A/N ok this chapter will give us in site on Arashi's past then he will become more of a side OC I promise after a few more events.)

Naruto

Naruto smiled as he packed his stuff he thought back to the year at school it had been good Arashi had shown up once or twice keeping some of the teachers inline he really liked Iruka he had made a few friends his own age. Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino and Choji. He had learnt a lot and most of the time he was sure the teachers were stuffing two years' worth of knowledge into his head. Though whenever he asked about it the adults would flat out deny it. And all Arashi would do would show an evil grin and say, "Trust me you will be kissing those books after this years' worth of training I am going to give to you." This kept causing Naruto to shudder in fear. For what his big brother meant.

He had learnt some advanced chakra control techniques from the Hyuga's. Some advance survival skills from a lady who had purple hair and kept inhaling Dango's like he tried to inhale ramen when Arashi allowed it. He muttered, "Stupid strict diet."

Arashi shouted, "What was that! Naruto are you ready yet." Naruto nodded grabbing his bag he left his room smiling he farewelled Mira and Koyuki waving goodbye to Baby Mikoto (Mira's and Itachi's daughter) and Ausra (Koyuki's and Shisui's son) Arashi smiled leading Naruto away from them the two left the house and went to the main gate to see a group of people. Arashi spoke, "Say goodbye kid. When you come back you will be broken and moulded into a new man." Naruto looked at Arashi's grin causing him to shudder as he walked over to his friends Hiashi walked over to Arashi.

Hiashi spoke, "Are you seriously going to make that threat on him?" Arashi smirked answering, "Oh so much more Hiashi Hanna and Kushina taught me a lot and since he is so special I think I will make it just as hard on him look how strong I became." Hiashi retorted, "But that was during the end of war." Arashi retorted, "So you never know what could happen trust me he will thank me in the end. To this day I thank the training I received. I just have a far smaller idea of how to push it than those two." Hiashi sighed muttering, "There is something not right about that grin of yours when you come back I am ordering Inochi and Ibiki to do a psychological cheek on both of you." Arashi grinned as he roared, "Brat were going!"

Naruto nodded as Arashi left the gate with him behind him the two walked out of the village.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiashi

Hiashi smiled as he watched the two go he couldn't help grin even bigger as Hinata let a tear roll down her face he mused, "She has a crush on him I wonder will she act on it when they come back." Hiashi spoke, "lets go home Hinata we can continue on training." Hinata nodded shyly causing Hiashi to cringe that week of him being difficult after Hanna's death had done more damage than he thought even though she was getting better he suspected the others in the clan were being just as cold and horrible as he was and he kept trying to stop them. he had no idea what Sophia was doing training Hinata but he knew the next day Hinata had skipped school and training completely in order to rest at first and nobody would tell him what she was doing to Hinata.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arashi

Arashi smiled as he and Naruto stopped in the deep forests of the land of fire. Arashi spoke, "Here will do we will start training now. I want you to fight me as hard as you can."

Naruto nodded and stood in front of Arashi the two stood in the clearing Arashi spoke, "Now Naruto if you hold back I will seriously hurt you like I did before." Naruto nodded and charged forwards. Arashi blocked with his arm. And grabbed Naruto's fist he threw Naruto backwards causing him to lose balance he quickly regained it only for Arashi to speak, "Stop. First we will strenthan your body and then teach you proper fighting its clear the academy wasn't helping you but we will fix that." Arashi finished with an evil grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hiashi

Hiashi smiled as he watched Hinata practice her stance only for his smile to turn into a frown she was meant to stand strong like a wall but she kept going into a more flexible stance he was about to speak when Shinato spoke, "Poking people are fun,:

Hiashi felt a jab at the base of the neck stopping him from getting up he could still move his arms a bit. Shinato handed him a cinnamon roll and said, "Hinata catch." He tossed one to Hinata who caught it smiling as she quickly ate it. Shinato spoke, "Hiashi you're a blind idiot you know that right." Hiashi growled, "Mind not mocking and insulting me in front of my daughter."

Shinato spoke, "Hinata I want you pick a gentle fist stance that feels best to you." Hinata nodded she bent down her legs were bent and at a more flexible angle so she could dart around faster. Shinato said, "Hiashi do you notice anything familiar." Hiashi paused for a few minutes then Shinato spoke, "Its Hanna's stance she must feel it best for her so instead of the wall kind of fighting you know of you need to teach her Hanna's fighting style even though it was frowned on. I hope you have notes on that Hiashi."

Hiashi sighed and said, "No I don't." Shinato smirked and said, "Good thing I do then I'll teach her you can just watch."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arashi

9 months later 

Arashi smiled as he walked along the road with Naruto it had been nine months since he started training him. Arashi still wore the same clothing but Naruto had picked up something new he wore a black cloak that covered from the bottom half of his face down. The cloak had three Orange stripes on both sides and on the back was a big Orange Uzumaki symbol. His blond hair and blue eyes sat above the edge of the cloak and at the bridge of his noise you could see the start of a blue mask that looked identical to Kakashi's with another three Orange stripes on the side. His shirt Orange across the sleeves and shoulders while the bottom half of the shirt was black his long pants had three lavender stripes down the side. He wore black shoes.

Arashi spoke, "See training wasn't that hard." Naruto snorted and said, "You threw me in the middle of a tiger den rolled countless trees at me forced me to fight several large foresees that I swear were your summons. On top of that you made me wear a gravity seal that was five times heavier than the one you showed me a month before we left!"

Arashi laughed and said, "Details, details I made sure you were strong enough to handle the next step you will thank me shortly."

Naruto muttered, "Even in our sparing match you were merciless."

Arashi rolled his eyes at Naruto he was about to be speak when the two heard a scream followed by laughter. Arashi spoke, "Naruto stay here don't move." Naruto nodded as Arashi dashed up on top of the tree to see three bandits dragging a girl to a small bandit camp. Naruto couldn't help grin as a white haired man jumped down next to him Naruto spoke, "Jiriaya." Jiriaya smiled at him and patted his head.

Arashi moved his scythe and spoke, "Wind style, Scythe shredder bomb." He moved his scythe down the air was filled with screams as Arashi watched as the bandit camp was torn apart by several large blades of wind spinning out of control the blades avoided the hostages leaving her on the ground surrounded by dead bodies of her captives. Arashi jumped down and grabbed Naruto and arrived next to the girl who was still sobbing. Arashi spoke, "We are ninja were heading to the land of lightning we can drop you off at a village if you want." The girl nodded when a big man landed on the other side of her. Along with a the Toad sage Jiriaya. The man had seven swords on his back he spoke, "Hello I am here to…. Yo Arashi what are you doing here?" Arashi smiled and said, "Well I was going to find you with my little brother and I noticed these bandits they were going to do bad things that I didn't like so I erased them." Naruto spoke, "Big brother doesn't like rapists along with other things." Arashi grinned and said, "And perverts along with cradle robbers, people who disrespects my clan name and a few other things. Didn't know you were on Bandit clean up Killer Bee?" Bee answered, "I got board and felt like dealing with these goofs why are you here?" Arashi said, "You know that favour you promised me well its time to pay up take me and my brother to where you learnt to control your tailed beast." Jiriaya mused, "I'm here to help as well."

Bee spoke, "Brother isn't goanna like that." Arashi smirked and said, "I have something that will get him to let it slide. Lets just get to training down then if your brother notices I'll deal with him." Bee nodded. The three moved away from the destroyed bandit camp.

Arashi spoke, "Naruto what I put you through is nothing compared to what I did at your age I went through that exact same training only twice as hard a year earlier than when you did. And you saw what I just did Naruto so someday when your older you might be able to hit me or wield something powerful like I can."

Bee asked, "So what kind of training did you put the kid through Arashi." Arashi smiled looking at Naruto as he spoke, "It was horrible it was like being trained by a demon." Arashi laughed and said, "Oh you don't know how fitting that is little brother."

The three arrived at a massive lake. Bee spoke, "We should run across it otherwise Brother will notice us."

Arashi spoke, "Naruto you will swim I'll give you a head start." Arashi grabbed Naruto as he started to protest he placed a seal on the boy's coat and threw him as far as he could across the lake. Naruto screamed as he hit the water he quickly surfaced realizing Arashi had placed a seal on him that allowed him to stay above water. Arashi spoke, "Try and walk." Arashi pulled Naruto up allowing him and dropped him in the water he spoke, "Still can't do it when I throw you in. fine lets try again." Naruto snapped, "No I'll just swim." Arashi smirked and pinned Naruto to his back and said, "Hold on notice how your not wet that was the seal I used." Naruto held onto Arashi's back as he along with Bee ran across the water. After a while the two arrived at an island. The three moved over to a waterfall.

Arashi spoke, "Naruto I want you to watch what I do." Jiriaya smiled as he watched Arashi meditate for a few moments. Arashi smirked opening his eyes to see himself standing in front of him. Arashi spoke, "So I take it you're the one I have to beat in order to tame the fox." The fake Arashi nodded and said, "They look at you and fear you afraid of what you will do to them." Arashi spoke, "I don't need them to fear me only to leave me." The fake Arashi smirked, "They don't even know the truth about us Arashi." Arashi looked to the side and snapped, "Even if there not my biological parents they were better than my real ones who abandoned me." The fake Arashi cracked slightly the lines running over his face."  
the real Arashi continued, "I call them my parents because that is what they are to me. And because of my true linage that transfer seal worked allowing me to hold the fox. I was raised trained and loved by them and the other adults I could care less about the Hatred of the village as long as they don't get in my way to protect my brother." The fake Arashi stepped back as several more cracks emerged.

The fake spoke, "Will he hate you when he finds out the truth." The real Arashi stood up and moved forward embracing himself." he spoke, "No." causing the fake Arashi to vanish he closed his eyes and opened them again to see Naruto smiling at him. Arashi mused to himself. "When I was five the fox's left me where they would find me I am a child of the fox summon after I had been trained a lot harder than you were kid. Man I was undomesticated then Hanna was the best sensei to fix that."

Arashi spoke, "Now sit there and do what I did once you feel like your meditating open your eyes."

Naruto nodded as Arashi moved out of the way a few moments passed Naruto sat up smiling Arashi nodded as the group of four went in through the water falls. Jiriaya spoke, "So this is the method to tame the fox." The three walked through the temple hall coming to a fox statue. Arashi nodded at Bee and walked forwards he pressed the button inside the statue's mouth opening up a door.

The group walked through the room was completely white. Arashi spoke, "I'll go first."

Arashi sat down in the middle meditating till he could see the fox. Arashi spoke, "Hello Nine tails or should I call you what my summons tell me to call you."

The fox looked at Arashi and asked, "And what would that be?" Arashi grinned answering, "Kurama." The fox paused looking at Arashi who stepped forwards and ripped the tag off Arashi spoke, "Kurama if you want to be returned to your full strength…. Well you know what's going to happen I'm going to take you chakra then give it back to you later." Kurama spoke, "You got rid of your other self… you're an interesting individual Arashi Uzumaki who was first raised by my kind." Arashi sighed pulling off the seal and jumped back with his scythe in his hand. Arashi spoke, "I know five years of being trained by Kitsune a five year old turning up in the village with that type of summoning scroll with him completely feral going after Kushina because she smelt like… well you fuzz butt."

Kurama lunged forwards at Arashi who made several hand sings before creating a massive spear of wind he fired it into the fox causing the attack to push the fox back as Arashi moved his hand pulling in some chakra. Arashi moved again this time sending several blades of wind at the fox holding him back. As he took more chakra the fox finely got away from the attack of wind blades and slashed its claw at Arashi. Arashi quickly blocked it with his scythe he spoke, "By the way did you see one tails?"  
Kurama laughed as he slammed his tails down and spoke, "That was priceless kid." The fox jumped back and prepared a tailed beast bomb. Arashi jumped away making a few hand signs he smirked he grabbed his scythe with both hands. The fox fired the attack at Arashi only for him to slam down his scythe causing a massive explosion.

Arashi closed his eyes for a second and opened them to see he was in a white chamber he could see both Minato and Kushina. Arashi spoke, "Hello Mum, Dad." Minato smiled at Arashi as Kushina spoke, "Arashi did you have to train him like that!" Arashi smirked and said, "I went through a lot worse and that's before I came to the leaf." Minato nodded placing his hand on Kushina Minato spoke, "When you go in there talk to the fox and Naruto bring us out you will have the ability to do that when you talk to him." Arashi nodded and said, "Kushina you would of gone nuts at some of the villagers….. so much has happened Hanna, Hizashi both died Itachi tried to save what he could of his clan. But a masked man killed the rest there are only a few Uchiha left in the village." Minato nodded and said, "Can you forgive us for putting the other half inside you?" Arashi smirked and said, "What is there to forgive my ability to use KI which used to be able to startle Jonin was able to scare the one tail Shitless along with now being able to knock out Jonin with KI." Minato sighed and said, "Sometimes I wonder about you." Arashi smiled and said, "I guess I will see you when we deal with Naruto." Kushina smiled as the two vanished.

Arashi looked at the fox smiling as he pulled more chakra he spoke, "Kurama I give you a Kitsune promise that you will not be treated wrongly inside me or when your inside Naruto. We will respect you and all three of us will enjoy killing the one who pulled you out of Kushina and forced you to attack the village."

Kurama paused he asked, "How did you know about that?" Arashi smirked and said, "My fox summon told me." Kurama was taken aback by this as a new seal moved around him. Arashi smiled he felt chakra flow through him he thought, "I will do that later."

He closed his eyes and opened them to see Naruto Arashi smiled and said, "Naruto I want you to meditate where I was sitting. Naruto nodded still confused on what was going on.

Arashi looked at Jiriaya who asked, "So Arashi did you do it." Arashi smiled and nodded he said, "I will show you in a moment Naruto needs to understand a few things first." Jiriaya smiled and said, "Good luck."

Arashi smirked and placed his hand on Naruto's head closing his eyes he opened them he and Naruto were in a room similar to where they were before. The two were alone.

Arashi spoke, "Naruto I think its time you learnt who your parents were and the entire truth about certain events."

Naruto asked, "What do you mean Brother?" Arashi smiled and said, "You will learn the truth about our family about your birth and about what connects us to the nine tail fox. Now I will explain some of it please don't interrupt me."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Kitsune surprise

Arashi smiled as Naruto nodded Arashi spoke, "on the night you were born six years ago on the 10th of October. Many things happened that day.

_Flashback_

Arashi smiled looking at Kushina who smiled he spoke, "When is brother going to get here?" Kushina smiled and said, "In a few hours Arashi now please stay with Hanna sensei till we come and get you." Arashi nodded looking at Kushina's face. He asked, "Will Minato be there to help Kushina." Kishina smiled as an elderly woman walked forwards she wore a white robe similar to the Hyuga she spoke, "Come on Kushina we have to go." Kushina nodded and looked at Arashi again she spoke, "By Arashi." Arashi smiled and said, "By Mum." Kushina smiled at his choice of words as she and the old woman walked off.

Arashi waited till they were gone he quickly summoned a small fox that had dark fur. Arashi spoke, "  
I want you to stay with Kushina just watch I want to know if everything goes ok please." The fox nodded and vanished. Arashi smiled walking away his hands went to his pocket he had two wind knuckle blades he smirked he dashed towards the Hyuga compound he felt something nagging his mind causing him to think, "Why do I have this ominous feeling." A few hours later Arashi smiled as he was talking to Hanna suddenly a small fox appeared in front of him and spoke, "A masked man attacked Kushina and managed to pull the fox out she is alive so is your baby brother and Minato." Before Arashi could respond a massive crash erupted near the village wall. Arashi looked out the window to see the fox people were screaming.

Arashi said, "I got to go Hanna bye." Hanna nodded knowing arguing right now was not good. Arashi left the estate as quickly as he could. He watched as a giant toad landed on the fox before the two vanished. He continued forwards as his fox summon vanished.

_Flashback end_

Arashi spoke, "Naruto I know you have seen the way the villagers look at you. And I bet you wonder why you have whisker marks on your face."

Naruto nodded as Arashi grinned behind Naruto stood Kushina and Minato Arashi spoke, "As much as I would like to tell you I think you better learn from your parents. Your mother had the nine tail fox sealed in her she was forced to pass it to you Naruto."

Naruto turned around he looked at Minato and Kushina Minato asked, "Naruto can you forgive us?" Kushina continued, "For not being there and sealing the fox inside you."

Naruto froze he asked, "Why?"

Minato explained, "It goes back three years ago when you were born on the same day the nine tail fox supposedly attacked randomly. Your Mother My wife Kushina Uzumaki kept the fox at bay all her life and when she was giving birth to you the seal weakened. A masked man attacked and threatened your life forcing your me to save you giving the masked man an opening to take your mother away where he pulled out the fox from her she survived weakened. As the masked man with his Sharingan took control of the fox and forced it to kill your mother but I saved her. As the masked man entered the village and summoned the fox inside the walls. I was forced away fighting the mask man he managed to force his opponent to retreat. Allowing the fox to gain back control of his mind once again the fox was attacked by the ninja it stopped its attack and started to defend itself when Minato showed up and summoned him away. He then with the help of Kushina realized that they couldn't kill it in case the masked man attacked once again they then decided to entrust the fox with you there only son because they believed and loved you."

Naruto smiled and asked, "So why does the village hate me so much?"

Arashi smiled and explained, "Because they don't understand you Naruto they don't see you like Kakashi, Itachi, Hiashi and a lot of your friends in the academy and the people at the ramen stand. We all see you as the young boy protecting the village from the fox who is and should be a hero. We all see you as the Hero that was born and with his first breath he saved the village with the help of his family."

Naruto looked at Kushina and Minato both of them were concerned he ran over and hugged them he spoke, "I forgive you. Mum dad."

Arashi spoke, "So let as a family kick some Kitsune?"

Naruto asked, "What?" the area quickly changed. To show them standing in front of a large cage Arashi smirked and said, "Naruto meet The nine tails fox called Kurama, Kurama meet my family."

Naruto looked at the big fox as Arashi spoke, "Now lets get this over with." Arashi moved to the seal with a grin causing the others to sigh he pulled the seal off freeing the fox. Minato grabbed Naruto and the family jumped back Arashi landed on the fox's head.

Arashi spoke, "Kurama I got the other half of you."

Kurama roared, "DIE!" Arashi looked at Minato and grinned. The fox froze it felt something familiar yet completely different at the same time. Kurama spoke, "Arashi use that KI on me again and I will eat you."

Arashi mocked, "I love you too Kurama now how about a deal." Kurama moved forwards to the others only to stop he asked, "What kind?" Arashi spoke, "We all want a certain man dead right? Well if you do a few things for me and Naruto I am sure we will kill him." Kurama asked, "Like what?" Arashi smirked, "let us separate your will from your chakra and move it somewhere safe for Naruto's sake at his age he might explode with that amount when the time is right for him to hold all of your chakra you will receive the other half of yourself. And I will make sure you are given the proper respect you deserve Kurama."

The fox spoke, "It would be rather easy taking over his body right now but you do have an interesting offer. That and if I tried all three of you would just push me back." The fox grinned he couldn't help himself. As he gave Naruto his chakra, Arashi moved out of the way as a new seal surrounded the fox.

Arashi smiled and said, "Good now lets see what happens." Minato and Kushina gave one last hug to Naruto they moved over to Arashi and hugged him they both spoke, "Goodbye and good luck we love you both." Arashi grinned as Naruto nodded tears running down his face. His parents vanished he closed his eyes and opened them again to see Arashi smiling and standing in front of him with his hand on his head. Arashi said, "Naruto just a little bit longer." Naruto nodded he felt all of his chakra coils had been pushed out completely it was hurting like hell. It felt worse than the training Arashi had put him in for the last few months. But there was a point of relief for him it was his head he felt the chakra leaving his system quickly. After a few moments Arashi removed his hand and stumbled backwards. Naruto watched as he dropped a smoke bomb. Arashi groaned in pain. causing him to get up only for Jiriaya to stop him.

The plume of smoke swirled around Naruto could see flashes of light they were red orange, yellow and black Naruto screamed, "What's happening." Arashi quickly assured, "Its fine Naruto." The smoke cleared away leaving a fox that was as tall as Arashi while sitting down it had nine tails its fur was white with several black swirls around his body. Arashi gagged, "Jiriaya you still reek of desperation and booze.

Jiriaya couldn't help but laugh as Bee asked, "Where is Arashi?" Arashi spoke, "I'm right here."

**Kurama spoke, "Arashi since your body didn't grow with the fox it reacted to taking that much chakra it probably has something to do with you being so close to the fox summoning as well." **

**Arashi asked, "What do you mean?" **

Jiriaya spoke, "Ok Arashi now transform back to yourself." Arashi spoke, "I am my normal self."

Jiriaya shook his head as Arashi moved his tails into his view he jumped now standing on all fours he was completely confused now. Jiriaya spoke, "Arashi from what you told me you were going to do I say it transformed you into a fox.

**Kurama explained, "Your new form is because you hold about 90 percent of me Naruto has ten at the moment his body will be able to handle that safely. I think you will find you still have some of your abilities. Like KI that matches mine and some of your more simpler wind jutsu. Along with the new ability to change size bigger or smaller up to you I would advise not transforming into your human form as it will completely drain you within a few hours. Also your speed is now second to the Flying thunder god jutsu."**

Arashi spoke, "That's just great I can't transform back it's a side effect of the jutsu I used."

Jiriaya spoke, "Boy there going to laugh at you so much."

Arashi snapped, "After or before I get the mob on me. I think we should leave the land of lightning as fast as possible the spike in chakra will most likely lead the Raikage here very quickly. Naruto get on my back. And hold on Ero sage you just keep up."

Jiriaya nodded as Bee spoke, "I'll go distract him." Naruto climbed on Arashi's back he pulled on the fur and held on the three dashed out of the temple at alarming speeds Arashi stumbled slightly but quickly got his footing as he rushed across the lake after one hour the three crossed the land of fire border.

The three stopped in a small clearing. Naruto spoke, "Why is my head spinning?" Arashi spoke, "did you close your eyes."

Jiraiya spoke, "So how are we going to get you two back into the village Naruto that will be easy Arashi like he said lots of mobs."

Arashi spoke, "I say we call The old man, Kakashi and Shikaku Naara here well all be able to think of something." Arashi turned to Naruto who grabbed his tail he winced looking at Naruto who let go smiling.

Jiriaya nodded and vanished. Arashi looked at Naruto and whispered, "Want to scare them?" Naruto nodded as Arashi spoke, "Stay there don't look behind you." Arashi walked behind Naruto and into the forest he expanded his body to the size of a boss summon he lay low in the forest making sure nobody could see him.

He watched as Jiriaya arrived with the group of people. He carefully roe up as he heard Kakashi ask, "Naruto where is Arashi?" Arashi roared, "Right here." All three jumped back as Naruto laughed Arashi changed back to his normal size. The third growled, "Arashi transform back to your normal self."

Arashi retorted, "I can't the seal did this to me and now I can't and I'm stuck looking like this and I need to think of how to do this without possibly making several mobs of angry villagers puke."

The third spoke, "I take it you ability to use KI has increased even more then." Arashi nodded as Kakashi laughed and spoke, "Boy and you thought the villagers could be mad before wait till they see you."

Arashi spoke coldly, "I could turn your books into a litter box Hatake." Shikaku spoke, "I have an idea we say Arashi had to go away and he left his summon who was also called Arashi to watch over Naruto. That will deal with the ninja." Arashi spoke, "ok lets go I am hungry and I bet Naruto is as well. Oh Naruto just cause I am a fox now doesn't mean you can skip out on the vegetables its time you came to your… our parents estate we will start living there with the Uchiha's who will be staying with us Naruto." Naruto along with everyone nodded. And walked towards the leaf Arashi minimized himself into the size of a very small fox smiling he jumped onto The third Hokage's shoulder. He spoke, "lets see what happens."

The group walked through the village gates the guards looked at them. In confusion directed towards the fox Arashi continued to smirk as the group walked they soon arrived at the Hokage office. The Hokage muttered, "Arashi you did that on purpose to cause a stir." Arashi nodded jumping to the ground he spoke, "I'll see in the emergency council meeting that will be happening in a few hours Hokage I got a little heiress to check up on." The Hokage sighed he wasn't even going to ask how that meeting would come around knowing the civilian side would react to his presence and Naruto returning without Arashi Shikaku Naara was still smirking enjoying the situation that Arashi had caused. Arashi spoke, "Kakashi feed Naruto and send him in after lunch at the academy I am going to have some fun." Arashi dashed off towards the academy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Arashi

Arashi smiled as he slipped into the classroom everyone was still on break he remembered how the kids would normal sit last time he was here he sat down on the seats leaving one seat open by the window. Smiling as he heard the bell ring. Kids came into the class room he watched as Hinata and Shikamaru just stared at the fox first as everyone else looked onwards. Sasuke came into the class room and sat down right next to the fox. Arashi watched as Sasuke inwardly groaned as Ino and Sakura entered the classroom.

Both of them dived towards the seat next to Sasuke only to stop to see the fox Sakura made for grabbing it when Ino spoke, "Sakura don't." Sakura turned around and said its taking up the my seat next to Sasuke you'll just move it when I'm not looking." Arashi stretched out now taking up two seats Arashi grinned looking at Hinata. He motioned her forwards with his tail. As Ino spoke, "Inochi told me not to antagonize foxes' he dealt with someone who disturbed it from sleeping the fox ripped the lady's face off Dad said."

Sakura rolled her eyes and made for moving the fox when Hinata spoke, "Don't Sakura!" they could hear the fox growling Sakura paused as Hinata moved forward between Sakura and Arashi causing him to stop growling still smirking Hinata spoke, "Your one of Arashi Uzumaki's summons right?" the fox moved slightly allowing Hinata to sit down. Now the fox was taking up one seat. Sakura was annoyed now there was only one seat left there now and the fox was still on it. She moved forwards grabbing the fox by its tail only to be sent flying back. Arashi stood up flaring his killing intent causing nearly everyone to back away.

Iruka walked into the classroom Arashi lied back down on the chair between Sasuke and Hinata. Iruka looked at the fox puzzled only for the Third Hokage to walk behind him. With Naruto all the students were confused who was the new kid.

The third Hokage spoke, "I'm just dropping off an old Student Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone looked at Naruto in his cloak smiling under the mask. Arashi watched as Hinata blushed her eyes met with his deep blue eyes. Arashi mused "Two years to go and they start being a real Ninja gives me time to get used to this."

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

A gage on Naruto's level with his access to the fox he can go one tail like in the final valley we will see his normal skills shortly.


End file.
